The Great Seduction
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: I'm a college student, I work in a café, struggle to pay bills, so I'm pretty normal to look at but on the side lines, I kind of have a dad who is an RED agent, which means that inevitably, I get dragged into a couple of things when he needs a few pairs of hands to help out. I'm also a martial artist, a expert markswoman and a pretty damn great seductress. Bring it on maestro.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first RED fanfiction and it was requested by Shantygordon, so I hope you find this Shanty, it's dedicated to you! Hope everyone else likes it to. Enjoy and I'll probably be updating chapters every few days or so, hopefully.**

* * *

"Large cappuccino, extra frothy with a cheese and bacon melt, table four!" Someone from the kitchen yelled as the items were brought forwards. Turning around with a tray I picked up the two plates and carefully placed them on before carrying them forwards. It's funny, this is exactly the kind of meal my dad would have ordered.

"Good morning, here's your drink and your panini, if there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to…" When the newspaper folded down I looked up and my mouth fell open when I saw a familiar yet strange face. "Dad?"

"Hey baby." He said softly and instantly my mouth clamped shut.

"No. Oh no you are not going to interfere with this job, it's taken me weeks to find another after you totalled my chances in the last one! Remember? You trashed the place just because my ex-boyfriend was in the same room trying to kiss me goodbye." Glowering at him I shoved the panini across the table then sighed impatiently. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as I tucked a stray lock of black hair back behind my ear.

"I need your help." Rolling my eyes I glanced around at the slow moving café before back at my dad. Frank Moses. Tagged RED by the government, the best badass father any girl could want, too bad he was a little _too_ badass, especially when boyfriends were involved.

"It's been two months since you last called." I informed him and he looked down, unable to meet my gaze. My eyes softened slightly and I risked another glance around before taking the seat opposite him. For a moment there was an awkward silence where he sipped his drink then inspected the food cautiously.

"Dad, dad, its fine. Alright?" To prove my point I took the sandwich from the plate and bit into it despite my dad's protests. He could be a little too overprotective sometimes and by that, I mean a lot. "So who's trying to kill you this time?" He sighed, looking at me with a slight frown.

"Everyone."

"When is it not?" He shrugged in agreement then took a bite from the cheesy bacon, glancing around. Eyes fixated on him I sighed. "Marvin, can you please stop trying to hide behind there? You're scaring the couple at table seven." Slowly a figure crept into view wearing a low hat, large overcoat and his clear blue eyes darted nervously around the place.

Turning to look at him I stuck out my foot and dragged a chair to the table. "Come sit with us." He sat down and I smiled, reaching over to hug him. "How you been Marvin?"

"Good apart from the fact I died and everyone's trying to kill me." He muttered monotonously and I grinned.

"You died again? What, isn't this like the seventh time now?" He shrugged slowly with a slightly innocent look on his face.

"I don't know." Turning back to dad I sighed.

"Look dad, whatever is going on, whoever is trying to get you, you'll figure something out without me." Reaching across I took his hand. "I made a promise myself not to get back into this sort of thing and so did you. Dammit dad you're retired! You promised me you'd make more time for me and Sarah. I still haven't even met her yet, by the way, so you should probably do something about that." My eyes slid slowly towards the counter where a new customer had just come in, wearing a loose black shirt tucked over and into his pants.

"Oh hell no, you've got to be kidding me." Marvin looked around to where I was discreetly looking then he paled visibly. As the guy slowly began to turn dad suddenly yelled.

"Get down!" Springing across the table he slammed into me, knocking both Marvin and I backwards to the ground as bullets began to hit the wall where we had just been sitting.

"Dad! I'm so going to kill you for this!" I bellowed as I pushed him off me then crawled forwards and grabbed my waitressing tray. Rolling onto my side I flung it forwards like a Frisbee as everyone screamed, either running to the door or coming out of hiding to shoot at us too. The tray hit the guy at the counter square in the face but I had already rolled forwards and locked my legs around another agent, sweeping him to the floor before taking his gun and whacking it across his face.

Checking the mag I looked back to dad and Marvin as they finished off the other agents. "Nice." I mused at the gun then looked up at Pete, the guy who owned the place. "Sorry about the mess. Please don't fire me?" I asked hopefully but he simply stared, trembling like a leaf before screaming.

"Get out! Get out! Don't come back! You're so fired Natalia!" Ouch man, that hurt. Dad gripped my arm and pulled me up as Pete made a bolt for the back. I glared at him.

"Alright, since I have nothing better to do now anyway, let's go save your ass, okay?" I armed the gun, pulling back the barrel before holding it up to the side of my face. "This way." I led them through the kitchen, yelling for all the chefs to keep down as we took the stairs up to the roof.

"Where's your car?" I demanded at dad as we stopped at the fire escape door.

"Couple of streets down." He answered, listening. "All clear?" I peeked out the window but saw nothing.

"Clear. I'll go first." Kicking the door open I stepped out and aimed, checking the surroundings before whistling to dad.

"You know, most daddies pay for their daughters to go to ballet class or gymnastics, Frank, not teach them how to fight and shoot guns." Marvin said as we headed forwards at a steady pace towards the ladder leading down into the street.

"Wha-she wanted to learn!" Dad defended as I stuffed the gun into my jeans then looked over the edge. "She asked me to teach her."

"Doesn't mean you actually agree, no wonder you're not teaching Sarah anything." I looked to dad with an amused look.

"She's interested is she?" He stammered, mouth opening and closing uselessly as I looked to Marvin who rolled his eyes. "You better keep her, dad, I like the sound of this one. She'll be good for you. Now, moving on." I flung myself over the side and gripped the edge of the ladder, sliding down easily until after a few moments my feet hit the ground again.

When Marvin and dad had joined me I gripped his arm. "By the way, dad, I did want to go to ballet class." I informed him then turned on my heel, sneakers squeaking before following Marvin, leaving a bewildered Frank Moses behind me.

"Why me?" He complained. "Why do all women hate me?" I couldn't supress a grin as I listened to him complain as he hurried to catch up. "Nat, come on, Nat, don't be like this. Baby please talk to me." He begged as I ignored him. "What have I done now? Why are you angry at me? I'm sorry I came to you and asked for help but I don't have anyone else I can trust more than you." He paused. "Apart from Marvin and Sarah." Spinning around in the middle of the street I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You know what dad? I'm not mad, I'm just upset." He nodded his head, telling me he was listening.

"Oh jeez." Marvin groaned then stepped away to give us some space.

"I'm not mad because I am so tired of trying to feel something towards you, anything at all! You did a great job raising me on your own but you pushed me more than you needed to. You were always teaching me to be more like you though you refused to let me follow in your footsteps. When I got older and started to date, you were always there breathing down my neck and scaring them all away because they were all too scared to fight back. Now I never see you. Ever. It's like…I don't know. It's like you don't even care anymore."

"Baby, it's not like that at all. I thought you wanted space." Dad tried to explain but I glared at him, making him fall silent.

"There's a difference between giving some space and not talking to me for two months solid!" Throwing my hands up in the air I growled then rubbed my head, trying to get my thoughts into some sort of coherent manner. "You're either too caring or don't care at all. I'm not sure which I prefer." Glancing back to Marvin I stepped a little closer to dad. "Look, I'll help you however I can. Whether it's simply having your back or keeping Sarah safe, I don't mind. However after this, I want you to promise me that you'll try harder to be the dad that I need. I need you in my life because it's so damn lonely without you there. Can you promise me that, dad?"

His eyes bore into mine and when he nodded, I knew he meant it. "I can baby. I promise I'll try." Opening his arms I stepped closer to him, allowing him to hug me, tucking my head onto his shoulder. "God you're so beautiful. Just like your mother." I blinked in surprise. Dad never talked about mom. "I know I've messed up too many times to count but you will always have me there, whether you can see me or not. I'll never abandon you."

"Not like mom." I muttered under my breath and he tensed before relaxing again. Before he could speak Marvin interrupted.

"Look I know this is a massive leap in this seriously messed up father daughter relationship but I think we need to get going if we want this relationship to remain intact before some more of those agents decide to blow a hole in it." He said monotonously and I laughed.

"I've missed you guys. Come on then, lead the way." Marvin led us into an empty street where a pretty woman leaned against a car, looking slightly miffed at being left behind. Instantly I beamed and strode ahead. "Hi!" I called and she looked up, instantly her eyes widened.

"Are you-? Is she?" Sarah asked dad as I reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Natalia, you must be Sarah." She smiled as I pulled back from our hug. "It's so good to finally meet you. Dad hasn't told me much but I'm glad we finally met."

"Yeah you too. You're his favourite pass time topic." Sarah said, shooting a look to dad. "He's a little overprotective of you too, isn't he?" Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Well then, I think we should get talking. I have a feeling you and I have a lot of stuff to catch up on, seeing as your dad couldn't make the arrangements for us to meet earlier and under a less…life threatening situation." I got into the back with Sarah and instantly I found that I liked her very much, she was gutsy and very sweet.

"Dad hasn't given you a gun, has he?" I asked and Sarah shook her head. Pulling the gun from my back pocket dad turned and frowned.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" He demanded with a worried tone and expression but I merely grinned.

"It's a simple concept, you aim and fire. Pull back to arm." I demonstrated. "Once you're clean out, you pull the mag out downwards, grab a fresh one then slide it back up." I reloaded to show her. "Slap it up with your palm to make sure it's locked in then pull back the barrel to arm." Finishing off I held it out to her. Dad made a small sound of protest but Sarah was already grinning and taking the gun from my hands.

"Your daughter is way cooler than you are Frank." Sarah informed him as she pulled out the mag, reloaded then yanked back the barrel.

"Not so hard, you don't need to tear it off." I said as she mock aimed the gun towards Frank's head. Chuckling I pushed it away from where she was aiming it.

"Just in case." After a moment she handed it back to me.

"Yeah maybe I should get one with a safety lock." She decided as she shifted in her seat, tugging on the belt that strapped across her and continuing to wriggle until she was comfortable.

After a long silence I decided to finally ask what in hell's name was going on. "What the heck is going on, dad, Marvin? Either of you care to enlighten me?" Marvin glanced back through the mirror at me so I gave him a stone dead look to assure him I was not going to mess around the well. I wanted the answers now before I threw him down into the water below.

"Ninety six hours ago someone posted a document online that said that you and I took part in an operation called Nightshade back in seventy nine." He said whilst looking at dad who merely nodded his head once with a deep frown of concentration.

"That's why you fake died?" Sarah asked with a slight ring of uncertainty.

"Yep. The cheddar went through the roof."

"So everybody's after you for something they think you know that you don't even know at all?"

"Classic pin up." I sighed. "Set someone else up for the blame and they go after that person instead of you. Who could have done it though?" Glancing at her feet she picked up a jar containing two rather venomous spiders.

"Oh my god, spiders!"

"Ah, be careful with that. They're deadly." I warned her and she shot me a sidelong panicked look before hastily but carefully putting them down and lifting her feet off the floor.

"Listen honey, you need to get to ground and its best that I don't know where." Dad said as he looked back at Sarah who arched an eyebrow comically at him.

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere." Reaching back dad handed her a thick wad of cash and her eyes lit up.

"Cash only, no calls, no contact."

"Ooh thanks!" She said as she pocketed the money then leaned forwards. "Look." She finally sighed. "I'm not hanging out in some bunker while you slink around and save the planet with Marvin and your daughter." She paused for a minute then frowned. "Hang on a second, how come she doesn't have to go hide in a bunker?"

"Because I need her with me, she's good at the sort of thing we do. I taught her myself." Sarah stared then looked at me so I offered a weak smile.

"Guilty."

"Oh man, that's so unfair." Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Sarah, Sarah look at me." Dad reached forwards and cupped Sarah's chin, making her look back at him. "It's hard for me to be the kind of guy I need to be right now and do the kind of things I'm going to have to do with you there."

"This is going to be good for us." She kissed his forehead and I smirked slightly, looking out the window to hide my expression. "Let's face it Columbo, things were getting a little stale."

"Wow, mommy just slapped daddy at the dinner table." Marvin mused lightly and I couldn't help but cackle.

"She's got you there dad." He shot me an unforgiving look.

"With the two of you paired up together, I'm actually afraid I'm not going to live through this." Sarah and I gave each other a secret smile of plotting until we both heard something screaming and banging from behind. Sarah blinked as I frowned, leaning back to listen closer.

"Is-is there a human being in the trunk?" She asked.

"Yep." Marvin nodded simply, unfazed by the sound.

"Who is it, Marvin?" Dad asked with a hard expression.

"It's uh…he's a senior director of military intelligence. I've been caramelising his onions for a few days."

"Caramelising how?" Marvin shifted uncomfortably.

"Three tabs of acid and a lot of rats." He said and I honestly did not know whether he was joking or not.

"You're…kidding…right?" I asked but Marvin just shot me a blank look. "Damn."

* * *

**So tell me guys, what did y'all think? Hope it's okay and please R+R for me, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning I awoke slowly, stretching out I blinked myself awake before sitting up. I was in the back of the car, stretched out lazily, with my dad's jacket tucked over me. Smiling I swung my legs around and got out of the car, squinting as my eyes hit the harsh sunlight before adjusting. When I heard a slap I looked to the left. "Hey, Marvin?" I questioned as he hugged the director of military intelligence then slapped him again. "You know there's always the, ask nicely with a please, way of going around things?"

"Already tried that." He answered then jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Your dad is with the girl."

"Roger that." I sighed, yawning again before heading towards the couple. It was strange seeing my dad actually settled down for once with a woman. Sure he'd had a few girlfriends before but they all left pretty quickly when they couldn't handle him disappearing off all the time and when they couldn't tolerate my fighting any longer.

Dad and Sarah seemed happy together, although he was extremely reluctant to let her have that taste of adventure that she so desperately wanted. If he could just learn to let go and involve her more with things like this, they would be set for life. Perhaps they would get married one day, I'd like to see him married for once, it would really finish the icing on his cake for the retired life he wants.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Dad asked as I came closer, his jacket hooked over my arm which I handed back to him.

"Yeah, mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Come sit down." Sarah brushed down an earthy patch then patted it for me to sit down on. Taking the place next to her I looked back to Marvin as he continued his interrogation. After a while of comfortable silence Sarah broke it softly. "Where do you guys learn all this stuff?" I looked across to dad who inhaled slowly then sighed.

"Manuals mostly." He watched Marvin as he hugged his prisoner. "Some of this stuff you just can't teach though." I chuckled.

"Oh I don't' know. You taught me pretty well dad." He smiled slightly then shrugged. Sarah exhaled happily, grinning.

"Isn't this cool? We're on a mission together."

"Do you have any idea how many people are trying to kill us?" Dad asked her seriously but she brushed it aside easily.

"Pretty much anyone and everyone as far as I know it." I piped up, leaning back into the warm sun as it brushed against my skin smoothly.

"You and I both know this is where you belong. Right here. In the thick of it." She had a point, clever girl. I was liking Sarah more and more, hands down the best girlfriend dad had ever found, maybe he finally got it right.

"Pussycat's right, Frank." Sarah looked at him triumphantly. He rolled his eyes slightly then stood, helping Sarah to her feet.

"Watch your step." He said but when he reached to place a hand on Sarah's hip, he felt something cold brush against his skin so I watched him pull out the gun. "Come on! Where did you get this?"

"Oh uh, Marvin gave it to me." Sarah said, dropping Marvin in the thick of it. Dad turned to face Marvin with a cold expression.

"You gave her a gun?"

"It is America Frank." He defended simply, making me laugh as I jogged down to join them.

"Everyone else gets a gun, even Nat does! Why can't I have one too?" Frank continued to focus on Marvin.

"She has no idea what to do with this!" Sarah sighed impatiently with a roll of her eyes.

"I know exactly what to do with it." Taking it from dad's hand she tried to get a grip on the gun but instead fired it, the shot ringing out loudly, making the guy by the car scream and dive for the floor.

"Very smooth." I commented. Frank took the gun back then glared at Marvin, lowering his voice.

"You don't give fire to a kitten." He said then walked off. Slipping closer to Sarah I lowered my voice to whisper.

"Nice grip but it was too tight, especially with the trigger finger. Next time hold it securely with all other fingers and hand but keep the trigger finger loose until you want to use it." I said, grabbing the trigger finger to make sure she knew which one I was talking about.

"Got it. I'll remember for next time."

"Just don't tell dad or he'll try and ground me for a year." She winked at me then looped an arm through mine as we walked back towards the guys. Marvin was sitting in the trunk with the director of military intelligence whilst admiring his ugly spiders. They sent shivers down my spine, I seriously hated spiders, especially tarantulas.

"Tell them what you told me." He glanced nervously at Marvin and his spiders before beginning.

"During the cold war Nightshade was cooked up by a rogue US army general as a first strike capability against the soviets. That's it." He lifted his hands in surrender but Marvin didn't buy it.

"That's it? Really?" He lifted the jar to tip the spiders down the guy's neck but he instantly cracked down.

"No! Okay at the height of the cold war a megaton yield device was smuggled into Moscow in diplomatic pouches piece by piece and then the weapon was lost. That's it. That's it I swear." I felt kind of sorry for the poor traumatised guy.

"You lost a nuclear bomb in Moscow?" Sarah asked in disbelief. Suddenly the guy pointed his finger and added some more information to the stirring pot.

"The scientist, was Edward Bailey." He gave a firm nod of his head. "That's it." Noticing the sudden change in Marvin and dad I glanced to Sarah who was as equally lost as I was.

"What?"

"Made a mistake." Dad said quietly.

"Edward Bailey was a genius physicist who built some of the greatest stuff during the cold war, neutron bombs, particle beam weapons, nerve gas, excellent nerve gas. He was a rock star of conceptual mass killing, they called him the Da Vinci of death." Marvin began then dad continued.

"We were the security detail. Assigned to getting him in and out of Moscow safely."

"What happened?" Sarah asked gently.

"We thought he was secure…soviets got him with a car bomb." As dad's mind wandered back through his memories I watched him seemingly grow older by the second. He seemed tired, really tired, as if all the life and energy was beginning to drain out of him. Reaching out I took his hand and held it gently, giving a little squeeze for comfort. "It's my fault. He's dead." Marvin nodded his head then looked to dad.

"Run or fight?" We all knew that running was never an option, not even with our case. We dropped off our prisoner for someone else to pick up then headed to a diner to eat and plan the next move. I gorged on my chocolate milkshake, burger and fries as the others located the web page where the information was placed.

"All we got is this page off the internet." Marvin informed monotonously.

"Out of a…Paris IP." Sarah announced as she found the information.

"Hmm, in Paris it could be anybody." I glanced around the diner, sucking the chocolate shake up through the straw before looking back to the page.

"Wait, wait just scroll back down a second?" Sarah slowly scrolled down and I saw what dad had noticed. A large stain on the paper.

"Oh uh…coffee stain?"

"Wine." I corrected her. "You know what that means dad?"

"Frog." The other two jerked up their heads, Sarah's face plastered with confusion.

"What?" Just then Marvin's phone began to ring. That's a point, I should probably check mine. Flipping it open I scrolled through the endless streams of texts and missed calls I had from Jeremy.

"Who's Jeremy?" Dad asked, seeing my screen.

"Oh come on dad, don't get all overprotective just because I'm talking to a guy." I sighed but he pointed.

"Why is he calling you baby? Only I can call you baby." Trying to hide the grin on my face dad leaned a little closer so I tried to hide the message that had just popped up. "Oh no, you are not dating that guy from college, are you? _That_ Jeremy? Why do you even have that anyway?"

"Dad the line is safe, okay? It was a birthday present from Joe." Dad blinked in surprise but relaxed a little however the challenging look in his eyes did not disappear.

"Baby you know how I feel about that guy, he's a creep!"

"We're not dating, dad, not in my books anyway. He's trying it on with me but I want nothing to do with him. Happy?" Marvin held out the phone to dad who took it.

"We'll discuss this later." He warned me then turned to the phone. "Yeah?" Sarah reached over and squeezed my hand with a little wink.

"So who's Jeremy?"

"This guy I used to go to college with. We did date for a little while but it ended pretty soon." I paused for reflection then grinned. "In fact it was the only relationship I ended myself without dad interfering."

"Is he like that? Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong?" Sarah shot him a pointed look as he sighed then got up to walk a few steps away.

"You could say that. He's beaten up a fair few of my boyfriends until he sent them running. Soon word got out and everyone began to avoid me like I was toxic or something." Draining my milkshake I yawned then leaned back in my chair. "I got a little angry that he'd unintentionally ruined my college years so we stopped talking for about a year until he needed my help getting a hostage out of a terrorist gang's headquarters. The girl was some kind of rich billionaire's daughter and her daddy paid the government to get her back before they began making demands." I grinned at her as she leaned forwards with interest.

"Well what happened?"

"My dad got called in, he called in me. There wasn't enough time for me to actually get accepted into the gang or anything so I kind of seduced my way inside. Dad wasn't happy with it but there was little else we could do."

"Oh my god, did they hurt you?" Lifting my shirt I showed her a pale scar on my belly, just over my hip.

"Knife. Just managed to avoid a serious injury but dad totally flipped. He went crazy. If you think you've seen him fight, it was nothing compared to what he was like then. It was like, I don't know, the bullets just bounced off him or didn't hit him at all as he got to me and carried me out of there." Sarah's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow…that is cool. What happened to the girl?" I shrugged.

"She was a little beaten up but we got her out. Dad wouldn't let me go, not even to the paramedics when we got to the hospital. Insisted on carrying me all the way to the bed then held my hand all the way through as they stitched me up." I smiled weakly and looked down at my sneakers. "It's a weird one but life and death situations really do bring families back together."

"Tell me about it. Your dad and I seem to just click so much better when we're doing stuff like this." Sarah agreed with a grin. "It's just so much fun!"

"Agreed, that's why dad likes you. Don't mind him being so overprotective. I found all you got to do is keep pushing back, spread your wings a little then eventually he'll cave in and follow your lead." When dad came back over slowly, his face was completely blank.

"Victoria just accepted a contract from MI6 to kill every one of us." Oh joy.

"Really? Are you kidding me? Who else is coming? The cavalry?" I groaned then slammed my head onto the table with a grunt. "This just keeps on getting better and better."

"You don't think she'd do that, do you?" Sarah asked hesitantly. "I don't think she would."

"She's a friend." Frank shrugged but Marvin was beginning to panic.

"Are you stupid? You don't take a contract out to kill a friend! She called to give us fair warning." Dad nodded to me so I stood and grabbed my phone, stuffing it into my back pocket then tugged my blouse to sit better on my body. I seriously needed a change of clothes.

"There's one more thing." Dad said and Marvin looked back at him. "Han just went number one." Who the hell was Han? Marvin blinked then let his frustration out loudly to the entire diner.

"Why don't they just coat us all in honey then stake us to an ant farm?" Ouch that sounded painful. I shuddered at the image playing in my head as I grabbed Marvin by the collar of his coat then pulled him around to head towards the door, dad and Sarah leading the way.

When a guy came out too soon after us for Marvin's liking he whirled around to aim a gun at the man's head but I quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed it down. "Crazy old bastard." The guy spat then hurried away.

"Easy there uncle Marv, it's just a guy from the diner wanting to leave." I patted his arm then led him after the others. After a moment Marvin spoke to dad.

"Frank do you feel old?"

"Not really."

"Yeah me neither. I mean crazy sometimes, yes." He dumped the laptop into a canister then continued to walk away without breaking pace.

"So who's Han?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah dad. Who is this other guy that wants to kill us?" Dad glanced at me then answered.

"Korean." Well that sounds like trouble immediately. Those guys know how to fight and damn do they fight hard.

"Frank put him away in jail for a few years."

"We should be super scared of him then, huh?" Sarah guessed as dad led her back to the car.

"Yes we should." Marvin grumped.

"He's the best contract killer in the world." Wow dad, you really know how to pick your enemies.

"Dad, why the hell did you bring me into this?" I sighed as I yanked open the door. "What were you thinking? Contract killers, Victoria, Nightshade? I don't understand any of this, let alone what I'm supposed to do." Dad reached over and gripped my shoulder.

"Baby, you are the one person in the world I can rely on to keep Sarah safe. I know it's unfair of me to ask this of you but…I just felt that you needed to be in on this one. I wanted a chance to try and fix everything that's gone wrong between us."

"And you think pulling me into a life and death situation is the way to fix it?" He tried to answer but his mouth just opened and closed uselessly. Suddenly I smirked. "Alright then. Let's hit it. As long as I get to kick some ass along the way, I'm in." When I was almost in I stopped then got back out. "Oh and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Loosen up the reins on Sarah just a little bit." I winked then slid into the seat next to her.

* * *

**You know the drill, R+R and thanks for stopping by. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

The best thing about being the daughter of Frank Moses? Hell, I don't even know where to begin. Right now we were focussed on stealing the plane that belonged to Han Cho-Bai, the contract killer who was trying to kill us. Sweet!

"Alright dad, watch and learn." I paused as I undid my hair from its plait then looked to Sarah then winked at her. "You too." With that I walked out, wearing her heels. They clicked softly against the ground as I held the clipboard casually in my arms, smiling as I walked towards the pilots. "Good morning gentlemen, I trust the plane is ready for take-off?" I questioned smartly, arching an eyebrow at them.

"Take-off?" One of them frowned, glancing to the other. Looking down at my board I ran a finger down one side, pretending to look at the flight schedule.

"Why yes, this plane is scheduled to leave in ten minutes. Surely Mr Cho-Bai informed you he did not intend to stay very long?" They both paled dramatically. "Not to worry, is the gas full?"

"It will be in just a moment, the truck is coming over right now." The one on the left assured me so I nodded my head with a little frown for thought. "How did we not get this schedule?"

"It was rather short notice, unfortunately I cannot personally assist every departure and flight pattern but since Mr Cho-Bai was so insistent on punctuality, I decided my attention was required here." Just then the truck pulled up and one of the pilots hurried to get everything moving quickly. "Ah, very good. Everything seems to be coming together." I smiled at the young pilot, slowly taking in his features then pointedly drawing in his body.

He smirked ever so slightly and I dipped a hip towards him, arching an eyebrow. "Something you like, miss?"

"Oh I couldn't say, not with that helmet on." I teased with a seductive smile. "It shadows your face a little, you see." Without question he yanked it off then shook out his hair. Biting my lower lip I glanced around then stepped a little closer. "Well, well, well, do I spy a little tattoo right there?" I asked, tracing a finger delicately under his jaw where the tattoo lay inked onto his skin.

Working as slyly as I could I reeled the guy in, seducing him until the gas was full and the truck began to pull away and drove off. Before the other pilot could come back I leaned in close to the pilot still with me, snaking my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist, reaching forwards eagerly with his mouth.

Before he could blink I slammed my elbow down into the grove of his neck, knocking him out. Giving the signal I dragged the body backwards, tossing him onto a luggage cart as Marvin dealt with the other. "You know it's very awkward watching my own daughter seduce a guy." Dad said as I climbed up the steps into the lavish plane.

"Then don't look." I shot back with a grin, kicking off the heels to exchange with Sarah for my old sneakers. "Well this Han guy knows how to live the life." I mused, leaning back into the plush leather seats. "Dad, camera in the corner." I nodded towards it and he approached to deal with it as Marvin took the cockpit.

As the plane lifted off I noticed how much comfier a private plane was to a public one. For one there was more food and really nice wine. I wasn't much of a drinker but I did enjoy the odd glass every now and then. Sarah had found some old photos that she began looking through whilst I lay down and tried to grab some sleep.

"So how good is this guy?" She asked. Marvin left his station to join us, flying on autopilot.

"Han is the best contract killer in the world. Let's just say Frank is in some very, very deep dog do."

"He's not going to kill me!" Dad argued back loudly.

"Yeah. No one kills Frank Moses." Sarah agreed helpfully.

"Right!"

"Yeah the people who he really doesn't like, he tortures for several days before killing…"

"Hey can we just focus on trying to catch the frog?" Dad asked and instantly Sarah was alert.

"Okay. What's the action plan for target acquisition and rendition?" I cracked open an eye and shot her a grin as dad scowled.

"Marvin?" Marvin looked up innocently. "Quit teaching her stuff." I lifted a hand.

"Guilty."

"You too missy! We're still not finished with that conversation about Jeremy." He warned me so I sat up.

"You call that a conversation?" Sarah laughed. "Dad, its fine. He's just not getting the message. I want nothing to do with him." Settling back down I smirked. "Besides he's not my type."

"Oh yeah? What is your type?" Sarah asked curiously then prodded me in the stomach. "Come on, tell me." Her voice was full of mischief and I chuckled as she began to tickle me.

"Okay! Okay! My type is a guy with muscle. Oh and accents. I love accents." Winking at her I watched as my dad's face went bright scarlet. Well it's not every day a child can tell someone they embarrassed their parents. The next conversation I didn't hear because I fell asleep, too tired to really focus on what was going on.

* * *

When I woke up, however, I found myself just outside of Paris. Very nice. Sarah was so excited to be here, it seemed to glow from her radiantly as she struggled to keep still all the way on the bus journey into the heart of Paris. I sat away from the others, looking through my messages. I should really get a new number but that would then mean I would lose the safety of my phone and I didn't want that.

With a soft groan I read the last message from Jeremy. He was such a slime ball, it was gross. Finally I decided what I was going to do. I deleted our entire history from my phone then blocked his number, hoping he would get the message. If not I could always find him and take a page out of dad's book.

Getting off the bus I couldn't help but smile as Sarah gazed around her with a bright smile. "Oh my god this is so romantic!"

"Come on. Keep your head down." Dad sighed as he placed an arm around her then led her forwards, me tagging along behind with Marvin just in front of me. The hotel was nice and spacious. I could get used to this sort of lifestyle. Private plane, fancy hotel rooms, maybe a couple of parties thrown in?

Sarah was listing off all the places she wanted to go to whist I walked along behind, thumbs deep in my work trouser pockets as I looked around at the architecture. When I walked into Marvin's back I blinked then looked up. Instantly my face fell into a hard glare as I watched a beautiful Russian woman stride forwards.

"Frank is that…?"

"Hm." Dad answered distantly.

"Hello Frank." Katya smiled as she walked towards my dad. I seriously considered swooping in there and knocking her ass to the floor but Marvin held my arm to keep me in place.

"Have you seen her since?"

"Nope." His attention was solely focussed on the woman walking at him as she sighed.

"God I've missed you." Sarah looked bewildered, lost and totally confused.

"Who is she?" She asked softly.

"Trouble." Both Marvin and I answered at the same time. Before anyone could think what was happening that snake of a woman had grabbed my dad and dragged him into a hot, wet kiss. It made me shudder just to watch.

"Ahh, how are things?" She murmured richly.

"Ye-yeah, Frank, how are things?" Sarah demanded sarcastically. Dad turned around with a slightly shocked and awkward expression on his face as his voice shot up the scale.

"Sarah! This is Katya." He laughed uneasily.

"Yeah…" suddenly her eyes shifted to me and I scowled at Katya pointedly.

"Oh look at you, beautiful Natalia, it's been years." She smiled broadly as she looked me over. "You've grown tall." I arched an eyebrow.

"Compared to you, everyone is tall." I shot back and she chuckled with good humour.

"I'm glad to see you're still as humorous as you were last time we met. It's good to see you so well." Looking away I didn't even bother to answer. She ran her hand over dad's cheek then pointed to him. "I need to speak with you, immediately." As she walked away, Sarah finally let her fake smile go.

"What the hell was that?" Marvin kept his voice low as he answered.

"Katya Petrokovich. Russian counter intelligence."

"I think we should hear what she has to say." Dad said rather dumbly then went to follow. I threw up my hands then held them out towards him disbelievingly.

"He never learns! Never!" Growling and cursing under my breath I followed him. She led us into a large retiring room but I didn't sit anywhere near them, I wanted nothing to do with her after what she did to my dad. Filthy pig. I sat at a window ledge, looking out over the beautiful city of Paris, hoping that I hadn't been stupid and left the water running at home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately my dad was still a thickhead and a moron. Katya was welcomed onto the team. At least, by him she was. I just continued to shoot her looks of death until finally, we were all set up. I sat opposite Sarah, reaching under the table with my foot to tap her leg so she would look at me. I gave her a strong smile which she returned slightly.

"So they call him the Frog because he's French?" She asked and Katya scoffed.

"No. No he poisoned the water supply at Katribi headquarters with an Amazon tree frog poison." Well that's nice. Perhaps I'll take a few tips from him and poison your wine, Katya? Rolling my eyes I looked away, cracking my knuckles quietly as I risked a glance over my shoulder. He was sat at the window alone at the moment, looking down at the wine he had ordered.

"The hardest part is going to be taking him alive." Dad murmured.

"I'm still up for seducing him into a trap. I could do it." I offered but dad instantly shook his head.

"No you're not going anywhere near him. It's too dangerous."

"But dad, if you wanted me here then what's the use of me being here if you won't let me help you." His expression told me that I wasn't going to change his mind. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sarah agreed. We made our move one by one to get into position.

"Damn stupid Russian woman thinking she can order me around like I'm a piece of hightail junk." I muttered under my breath, storming across the street before entering the café with the Frog just on my left. "_Monsieur! Monsieur! Un table se il vous plaît_!" I called, snapping my fingers. _"Un table pour trois personnes, __immédiatement."_ The waiter nodded his head politely.

_"__Qui mademoiselle." _He answered then led me to a table, flicking away a stray petal from the flowers then pulled out the seat for me. I ordered some coffee and a big slice of chocolate cake, telling him to come back when he saw two ladies walk in, one wearing a black jacket with a purple hat and the other with red hair. My cake and coffee came together so I enjoyed them, sighing contently as the chocolate took over my senses, calming me in a strange way.

Katya walked in and the waiter instantly showed her over. She ordered some coffee also, exactly the way she had always had it before. Large cappuccino, extra hot and extra frothy, just like dad has it. He had started ordering his like that after they had got together. Sitting across from her I tried my best not to scowl but kept up a bubbly persona, talking to her about nothing in particular.

We made up our conversation, talking about family and my travels as such whilst I asked her about the shops she had visited in Paris and asked for any recommendations. I needed some new clothes anyway, might as well make this conversation informative.

After a while Katya excused herself to order some wine from the bar so I watched her go then instantly sighed. Listening carefully to the Frog converse with his companions, I wondered why he would sell such important details to such horrible people. People who could do so much damage and wrong. It was both infuriating and heart breaking.

When I heard the chair scrape back I turned my head and almost cried out when I saw the Frog whip out a knife and throw it at Sarah who was staring at him right in the eyes. Dad clapped his hands together, trapping the blade. Damn, I'll have to remember to ask him to teach me that little trick.

Drawing out a gun he began to shoot at the ceiling, making everyone inside scream in fear and race for the exits. I dived for the ground, yelping as something sharp sliced my hand, broken glass. Blood gushed from the wound but I ignored the stinging burn to crawl towards dad. "Dad!" I called out and he looked at me.

"Natalia!" He stared at the blood pouring from my hand but I merely continued to crawl forwards.

"Slide me a gun!"

"You're hurt, you need to get out-"

"Just hand me a flipping gun!" I yelled across him and he blinked before pulling one from behind him then slid it across the floor to me. Grabbing it I armed then turned, firing at the pillar where the Frog hid. Rolling carefully I flipped a table up onto its side, using it as a barrier then shoved it to the side, moving around then risked a shot.

Before I could shoot the glassware behind me shattered and the window exploded around me, making me cry out in surprise and duck down to shield my head from the glass that glittered onto the floor like a thousand diamonds. Shaking slightly I growled then sat back up, shooting at the Frog as he tried to make his escape.

Shooting towards me I ducked down out of the way as Katya and dad continued their volleys but the Frog slipped through the open door and disappeared from sight. "Holy crap!" I growled. "This is insane!" Looking down at my hand I bit my lip then grabbed a napkin, pressing it against the deep cut on the palm of my hand, stemming the flow.

"Nat, Nat baby are you alright?" Dad called out to me.

"Never been better, let's go get that asshole." He nodded then ran out the café after our target. Stuffing my gun safely away I hurried after him then stopped, looking around for some sort of transport. Giving up I ran after dad, hoping that he had already caught the Frog and we could all go home and get some sleep.

However when I raced around the corner I saw dad getting into a super nice car with that Russian bitch, leaving me behind. "Oh great, now what?" I sighed then cracked my neck. "Time to get those legs moving, Nat." I muttered then sprinted forwards. I took a shortcut across the street, leaping over the bridge to then racing through stalls and down over the bridge, watching as the Frog took a cut down some steps on the opposite side.

"You little…" I growled, flinging myself over a stall to try and keep up with the others. Sarah and Marvin drove after the Frog in a beat up old Beetle, barely manoeuvring out of the way of civilians. "What is she thinking?" I gasped for air, hammering my feet against the ground as I took another cut up some steps and across the streets, down an alleyway, hoping to come out on the other side where the Frog was heading.

Sure enough I sped out of the alley as he shot by, Sarah not too far behind. Taking a deep breath I launched myself forwards and caught onto the roof of the car and held on for dear life as she madly drove after him. We went down some pretty crazy routes until finally she went down a no entry street. No entry for one reason, cars did not fit.

I tried to hammer on the roof to tell her to reverse but she didn't listen, merely called out with wild laughter as she drove. Gulping down some air I let go of the car as it began to peel against the sides of the alley, slowing it down slightly. Turning I rolled into a break fall, abdorbing the impact into my shoulder. Still hurt a little though. "Ouch." I muttered then staggered to my feet, rubbing my head as I slowly walked back.

I climbed over the car, glancing to Sarah through the windscreen then tried to help push them back as she angrily put it into reverse. Gradually we got it free. We drove back to the Frog's house where I sat down and ignored the others, dealing with the deep cut on my hand.

The napkin was sticky with blood so I tossed it into the bin, found a bathroom then washed it clean. There was even a medical kit in the bathroom so I wound a bandage tightly around it to keep it safe from infection or irritation.

Walking back I arrived just in time to witness Sarah's master seduction. "Please…please help us." She whispered into the kiss as she gazed at the Frog. "We need this information. You'll be helping us save the world." As she drew back I saw the baffled expression on the Frog's face. "Please." She added for good measure. I grinned secretly.

The Frog hummed in thought, gathering his concentration together before nodding. "You'll I'll help." He decided. He went over to a desk and searched through the drawer, riffling through the odd assortment of items before producing a key which he offered to Sarah. She took it, kissing his hand as she did so then went to walk away. However she paused when she stood next to Katya.

"And you can suck it." She smirked then strode off.

"Honey, sweetie…" Dad tried to talk with her but she continued past him.

"Seriously? You hooked up with that?" Rolling my eyes I shook my head at dad then followed after her.

"Sarah come on, please don't be upset." I called out to her. Her shoulders shook as she tried her best not to cry. "Hey, come on. It's okay." I said soothingly, taking her shoulder then pulled her into a hug. "What you did in there was great! A true seductress in the making."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely happy I had said that. "I did okay?"

"Totally." I confirmed then grinned. "Although we need to work on your voice. You squeak a little and you need to close your eyes a little more so that they're half lidded, guys go crazy over that sort of thing." She smiled slightly, laughing weakly as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I just, just…I didn't want them to see me like this."

"I won't tell." I promised her gently. "Hey, you're the greatest girlfriend my dad has ever had. I've seen them all, met them all and hated them all except you. I genuinely like you, Sarah, you're a good person and you make my dad really happy. He loves you. So don't you worry about some Russian trailer trash that's just waltzed back on scene. He'll stick by you, I'll bet my life on it." Her smile grew a little wider.

"Seriously?"

"As serious as serious can get. You know I told you what dad used to do to all the boyfriends he didn't like?" She nodded. "Well I kinda did the same to any girlfriend he brought home. I'd test them to see if they were good enough for him. None ever were." I hugged her again, rubbing a hand on her back. "So don't you worry about a thing. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Nat, I really needed that pep talk."

"Always here." I assured her just as the others walked out. We returned to the hotel and thankfully, Katya parted ways. I camped out in dad and Sarah's room since that was where everyone else was. Sarah stood at the full length mirror, trying to decide between two dresses.

"Is that the same dress?" Marvin asked unhelpfully as he lay back on the sofa. She blinked.

"They look the same to you?"

"Ignore him, Marvin can't tell a monkey's ass from an elephant's nose. Let's have a look." She held them up for me to see so I could inspect them closely but her face was miles away.

"No one ever called me Frank Moses's kryptonite." Marvin shrugged.

"Frank's crazy about you. I've never seen him afraid about anything except losing you.

"Uncle Marv is right. Dad's not even as worried about me than he is of you." I put in, picking up the strapless dress and held it out to her. "This one."

"But you can fight and take care of yourself. I'm just…deadweight." She looked down, letting both arms go limp with the dresses still in her hands. "What if I'm ruining his life?" Marvin sighed and I sensed he was going to say something stupid.

"Frank is a very simple creature with very simple needs. That is killing, eating, sexting, eating…killing, I guess." Yes, there we go. Something stupid.

"What's your point?" However Marvin's mind was off track now.

"Can't believe you kissed the Frog."

"Yeah, I kissed a lot of frogs." She answered, tossing the dresses onto the bed.

"You and me both sister." I sighed, stretching out on the sofa. Just then dad entered the room, smiling cheerfully.

"Got something for you Marvin." He said then lifted up the key. I buried my head under a pillow, wanting to sleep but I couldn't be bothered to go all the way across the hall to my own room. When I heard a knock on the door, however, I was instantly up and a gun was in my hand, backtracking towards Sarah who went perfectly still.

"Stay here." Dad murmured as he got up and cautiously went to the door, Marvin close behind with his revolver.

"Keep close to me." I murmured and Sarah scooted closer, her hands fisting into the back of my tank top as I kept my gun aimed at the door, heartbeat steady as a war drum. When I heard the Russian accented voice, I scowled then lowered my aim. "She's back." I put the gun back away then strode over to the table to grab some grapes from the fruit bowl. "Want me to shoot her anyway?"

"Yes." Sarah instantly answered.

"No." Dad tossed over my shoulder so I slumped into a chair and watched the door with a dark, heated glare. I heard her say something but I couldn't make out what however I smirked when Marvin shut the door in her face. "Frank what're you doing? She's kryptonite, what are you doing?"

"I'll handle it." He insisted. Finally I cracked. I leaped up and slammed a fist onto the table.

"Don't you ever learn? For heaven's sake, dad, she cares more about her country than the ever will about you. Why can't you just learn from the mistakes you made years ago?"

"Natalia, don't you dare talk to me like that." He warned but I was already on a roll.

"You always do this. You always make promises that you'll do better, that you'll be there for me and for Sarah but you go off and do something so completely imbecilic! Like going off with a woman who has betrayed you before and probably won't hesitate to do so again." Storming forwards I slammed my gun onto the table. "I'll be in my room if you need me to save your rear." Shoving past him I tore open the door, making Katya jump in surprise. "And you can shove your head way up your ass!" I stormed past her, opened my room then slammed the door shut with a satisfying bang.

Grabbing a pillow I screamed in frustration, muffling the sound. Why did dad always have to forget what was right in front of him? The important things? Important things like Sarah, Marvin and me. Throwing myself onto the bed I got some sleep, knowing that I was only ever this short tempered when I was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

When dad wakes up, I am going to _murder _him. Firstly though I'm going to go shopping with Sarah. It was rather fun, actually, although I wasn't a big fan of girly dresses we would grab anything we wanted off the rails, no matter what the price, then take them to the dressing rooms to change and present our new outfits to one another, trying to make the most expensive one.

I think the most expensive my outfit got was one thousand two hundred and thirty six euros worth of expensive fashion. I loved it because I tried it on, felt fabulous then didn't have to pay when I handed it back, saying that it was not what I was looking for.

In the end I bought some black jeans, black tank top then also a slim fitting leather jacket to go on over the top. Sarah talked into buying some badass boots since my sneakers were practically falling apart. They were basically your ordinary combat boots with lace ups. Very biker girl.

When I realised how much black I was wearing, I bought a brand new bright red cocktail dress with dad's money, seeing as he owed me a few Christmas and birthday gifts anyway. Satisfied we bought some ice cream from the change we had then headed back to the hotel. "I can't believe your dad allowed himself to get drugged by that…slut bag!" Sarah cursed as we headed towards the elevator.

"Me neither. When I next see her I swear I'm going to punch her in the face." Sarah smirked, obviously liking the image of Katya with a broken nose. When headed back to Sarah's room and let ourselves in. "He still not awake?" I asked, looking at the sofa where Marvin had unceremoniously dumped my dad last night when we had found him crashed out at a table.

"Nope." He answered, not even looking up from his paper. "Did you girls buy the entire shops or something?"

"Haha very funny Marv." Sarah grunted as she lifted her bags then placed them on the bed.

"Hey don't look at me, most of these are hers." I argued, putting them all on the bed before grabbing the bag where my new clothes lay. "I'm going to take a shower, call me if he wakes up?"

"Sure." Sarah agreed, shooting him a harsh glare. I went into their bathroom, not bothering to go all the way back to my room just to shower and change. I washed my hair and took all the sweet time in the world, knowing that it was unlikely I would be able to shower again for another few days. Once I felt fresh faced and clean again I dried off, dressed then walked out.

"Damn, that must have been some strong stuff." I mused as I watched Sarah poke at him. She peeled open an eye then frowned at him.

"Hm." She murmured then slapped him across the face, paused then did it again. "He's out."

"He might be awake." Marvin reasoned thoughtfully as he peered closer.

"Oh good so he can feel it." She answered back then slapped him again as hard as she could across his cheek. Dad woke up a little, managing to move his head a bit to stare with wild eyes at Sarah as she loomed over him menacingly. "Did you ever, ever in your entire career…" She began to yell, grabbing his jacket to shake him. "Let yourself get drugged?" She dropped him. "You still like her!" She growled with frustration. "And now she has the key!"

"Well, she doesn't have the key she has a key." Marvin corrected calmly and Sarah turned, blinking in surprise.

"What?"

"Well I knew she would play him like a banjo in a hoedown so I have the key." There was a short silence where dad tried to speak.

"Water." In answer Sarah just slapped him again.

"Hey, that actually looks rather therapeutic, can I try?" I asked, storming over.

"Go for it, knock yourself out. Try knock him out too whilst you're at it. Again." She hissed at him, getting up and left. I watched her leave then sat down beside dad. Looking down at him I sighed, shaking my head. "You screwed up again, dad." I told him simply. "You're going to have to work double time in order to get her back on your side." He tried to ask for water again so I nodded to Marvin who reached out and handed me the glass on the table. "Here."

Lifting his head gently I tipped the water into his mouth bit by bit until it was all gone. "Now you listen to me and you listen well, dad, because I am sick and tired of trying to tell you." I pointed to Sarah who had her back turned to us as she sorted through her shopping gear.

"That woman is the best thing that has ever happened to you since mom left. You are going to fall on your knees and beg her to forgive you for taking off with that stupid Russian tramp because you thought you could trust her. Sure, you want to protect her, I understand that but what you've got to realise is that if you don't let her have some breathing space and allow her to grow into this sort of life, your relationship with her is going to end. Badly. You got that?" He nodded so I sighed.

"Listen to your daughter, Frank, women are always right, even when they're wrong." I smirked slightly and gestured to Marvin.

"You see? He gets it. I've seen how Sarah has been in all the situations we've been in and she could be good at this if you would just let her try. Alright? Once you're able to walk again we'll get moving." With that I got up and left him to recover on the sofa.

Later on, about an hour later, dad was on his feet and back to normal. I helped Sarah gather her bags and carry them to the taxi whilst she strode sexily out, wearing a cute black maxi dress, luxurious fur coat, black sunhat, shades and Jimmy Choos. I put her bags into the back then stretched, making discreetly sure that my handgun was well hidden.

"We didn't come to Paris on vacation." Dad complained at Sarah who blinked.

"Oh, I thought shopping is what you did in Paris, with your boyfriend's money, whilst you're waiting him to wake up from being taken down by his skanky, slutty, Russian, bitch ex-girlfriend." She shrugged. "So thanks, thanks for the compliment, for telling me that I look nice in my dress and it makes me feel really good and it makes me very loving towards you also." She slammed the door shut and the car suddenly drove off before I could get in.

"Oops. Nice one dad. Real smooth." I informed him then sighed.

"Why is she doing this to me?" He asked in honest bewilderment.

"You honestly want me to answer that?" I questioned and he hesitated before shaking his head.

"We can get another taxi over here." Marvin gestured to around the corner so we all headed that way. "Listen Frank I got to tell you something. You've got to start to learn how to share your feelings to evolve your relationship even if it seems uncomfortable at first. Say you were pinned down in a firefight, what do you do?" Trust Marvin to link this back to guns.

"You make the run." Dad answered simply.

"Yes! You have got to make the run to emotional safety." I arched an eyebrow.

"Wow uncle Marv, if I knew you were so good at giving love advice, I'd have come to you on all of my boyfriends." Dad shot me a dark look and I grinned at him. I love annoying him. When he turned around I saw his entire body stiffen and instantly knew something was wrong. "Han." He murmured then grabbed both Marvin and I, pushing us to the ground just as bullets began to fire at us.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, covering my head as the powerful bullets tore through the vehicles we were hiding behind. Sucking in a deep breath I began to army crawl forwards after my dad, flinching as the metal crunched with loud thuds off everything the bullets hit. There was a pause and a softly lilting accent shouted out at us.

"You dead yet Moses?"

"Not yet!" Oh great going dad, such a genius. When the bullets started up again I whimpered slightly as the roof of the van exploded, shattering completely.

"Dad! Are you insane?" I yelled over the noise until it went all quiet again.

"Where's. My. Plane!" Okay so maybe his voice wasn't as soft and lilting as I had originally thought.

"In my ass!"

"Dad shut up you moron!" I bellowed back at him as the bullets began to hit at us again. As he fired back at Han Marvin began to call back.

"It's in an airport outside of Paris called…"

"Shut up Marvin!" We both bellowed. Reaching over I grabbed his jacket then hauled him forwards, crawling with him over to dad. Marvin curled up close, tucking his head safely underneath dad's who stopped firing. "Marvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a stick of dynamite in your pocket?"

"Yeah but I was saving it for an emergency." Slowly I turned my head and simply gave him a look that read my father's next words only with a little more heat.

"Well, this is kind of an emergency, isn't it?" No kidding maestro. Can we get out of here before I become some sort of Swiss cheese? Dad set up the dynamite, tossed it under a car then we scrambled for the man hole in the ground. I was tossed down first without me even having time to protest. I landed on the bottom then scrambled out the way as Marvin leaped down after me.

"Next time, we're getting our own bloody car and _I'll _drive us away. Not some stupid taxi!" I growled, rubbing my back tenderly. "Then maybe, we won't get our asses shot at by some crazy Korean killer!"

"Whatever you want baby. Are you hurt?" Dad instantly fussed, grabbing my hand as he strode down the sewers.

"I'm fine." I snapped back. "Just can't wait to stick a few bullets in that guy's head."

"He'll kill you first." I shrugged, knowing Marvin was right but I wasn't going to admit that. Not yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood outside, keeping watch as the others delved into the Frog's secret box thing. It was all pretty quiet, no one walking by so when they came out pretty soon after going in, we headed away. "So where are we going now?"

"London." Dad answered simply and I blinked.

"London? Why do we need to go there?"

"It said something about ice." Sarah told me but that seriously did not help. What did she mean ice? "Incarcerate Cannot Execute." Oh I get it now.

"Wait so, MI6 have someone on ICE. Who?" They all shrugged in unison.

"We don't know yet but they've been that was for thirty two years." Dad answered quietly as we walked through security. This time I did the arranging for flight patterns since last time Marvin did it and we were held up for an hour waiting for a runway to be cleared for us. I arranged for a jeep to be brought down for us to take, making sure that my details were false and untraceable before giving everyone else the go.

The flight over to England took less than half an hour which was nice. I took a nap, seeing as there was nothing else to do and the awkwardness between dad and Sarah was beginning to affect Marvin and I. We landed, picked up the jeep then drove towards London. I read a book, occasionally looking up to see either my dad looking at Sarah or Sarah looking at my dad but never at the same time. It was kind of nerve wracking, waiting to see who would crack first.

When I felt the jeep roll to a halt I looked up. "How could she have possibly found us?" Dad asked aloud as I looked forwards to see Victoria standing in the road, wearing army combats and carrying a sniper. Slowly dad looked around to Marvin who shifted uncomfortably.

"Because I called her and told her we were coming." We all stared at him in silence. "Well I couldn't take the pressure of not knowing." I watched dad reach for his gun so I did the same, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Why isn't she shooting at us?" Dad murmured quietly, glancing at Marvin before putting the car into reverse. When I heard the shot fire and the wheel go, we slid down into the ditch on the side of the road, Sarah falling back into my arms as we were thrown off balance.

"She's not going to kill us dad. It's Victoria." I sighed, opening the door and getting out. The moment I stepped out my eyes locked on Victoria. Grinning I waved and she smiled broadly. I jogged up the bank and called out her name.

"Aunty Victoria!" I flung my arms around her and she held me in a tight one armed hug as the other held her big sniper.

"Hello darling, oh I've missed you. Look how much you've grown!" She fussed, reaching forwards to pinch my cheek then brush away some imaginary mud. "Staying out of trouble I hope?" She questioned but I rolled my eyes.

"With a role model like Frank Moses, is there any hope for me at all?" Victoria laughed then approached the others. We all set up the crash, burning the car and putting fake bodies into the car. I refused to touch the corpses, I left that to dad and Marvin who didn't seem to mind so much.

"That should buy us twenty four hours." Victoria called back as Sarah carefully tottered down the slope to her. "Hello sweetie." She smiled as she hugged her.

"Where did you get the bodies?" Sarah asked as we turned to watch the warm flames flicker brightly before us.

"My freezer." Both Sarah and I turned to look at her, slightly shocked and a little disgusted, in the best of ways of course. Once we were all safely tucked away in Victoria's car we drove the rest of the way into London. To be honest I didn't do much, only kept Marvin and Sarah out of trouble whilst dad and Victoria went to get find out exactly what Nightshade was from the guy held in ICE.

I wish I had gone with them. Marvin was constantly trying to get out his gun to shoot suspecting agents trying to kill us. No matter how many time I confiscated a weapon from him, more just kept cropping up so in the end I just sat him down on a bench and made him stay perfectly still like a scolded toddler on the naughty step. Sarah kept on rushing in and out of shops so many times I lost track of where she was and every time she gave me a heart attack in my panic.

It was like looking after two seriously badly behaved, over excited children. When dad finally came back, without Victoria, I was glad to have him there to keep an extra set of eyes on everyone. "Who is that? Where's Victoria?" I demanded quietly, looking to the elder man as he stared in awe around him, humming absently.

"Doctor William Bailey." He informed me. "Victoria stayed behind to gather some more information."

"Yes? Someone shout?" The doctor turned around and smiled. "Hello there little one. Would you like a sweetie?" He dug into his pocket and drew out a very tatty, old, musty packet of mints.

"No…thank you." I recoiled slightly from the sight. "That's very kind of you."

"Not at all. You just let me know should you change your mind. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." I blinked with a frown. "I'm Natalia."

"Ah! Natalia. Are you related to my good friend? She was called Natalia too." Slowly I shook my head with a confused frown. Grabbing dad's arm I drew him closer so I could lower my voice into a whisper.

"Please tell me you haven't brought me another adult with the mind of a three year old to keep an eye on because honestly, I struggle with just these two." He gave me a weak laugh.

"Baby, it's not so bad. We just need to get to Moscow so he can show us where he hid Nightshade." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well then. He's your responsibility. I'm going to buy some coffee, something deep friend, calorific, smothered in grease and stuff it into my face." Turning I headed off.

"Ooh that sounds great! I want some too." Sarah called then chased after me.

"Yeah I'm hungry as well. Wait up." Marvin yanked his hat lower over his head as he followed.

"I love crumpets. Especially with butter. Very tasty." Bailey murmured dreamily then began to wander off after us, leaving dad behind with a confused and slightly lost expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay guys but next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I have no idea why but recently I've been sleeping so easily, it's like my body has no clue what the right time was. It was probably because we've done so much traveling in such a short amount of time. So I slept pretty much all the way to Russia. I was glad I had bought this jacket but wasn't too sure how warm it would keep me.

The moment we landed however, we were greeted with the friendly hand of an entire escort of guns pointed right at us. "Oh crap." I cursed. "Now what?"

"Just let it go with the flow." Dad suggested. "Come on." So with his hands up he got out of the plane. I followed next with a reassuring smile at Sarah. The Russians waited until we were all out of the plane before escorting us towards the hanger.

I stood behind dad, feeling his arm reach behind to guide me further behind him protectively but I stayed slightly in view, wanting to see who it was we were meant to meet. When a smaller man turned into view I blinked. "Ivan?" I questioned and he beamed.

"Welcome my friends!" He looked to me then lifted his hands. "Natalia, how good of you to visit. Last I saw you were only tiny girl." He gestured to the floor, making out the rough size I had been when I had last seen him.

"It's good to see you Ivan." I agreed, relaxing.

"Hey wait, how come you know him?" Dad demanded in confusion, looking between us. I scratched my head.

"Well, when you were off doing whatever it was you did back in the day and you used to get aunty Victoria to babysit me well…sometimes Ivan stopped by. He used to bring me chocolate mint creams." I remembered that part very clearly. Ivan gave me a little wink before turning to Doctor Bailey.

"So, it is true, you're alive! Tell me then doctor, where is this device?" Ivan asked calmly.

"Who?" Blinking in surprise, Ivan wasn't sure whether to take the doctor seriously or not.

"Work in progress." Dad whispered quietly.

"Ivan I'm really sorry but we need to get into Moscow as soon as possible." I murmured gently, taking his arm. "We think maybe if we took the doctor there he would, you know, remember a little better. So…could you help us? Please?"

"But of course my sweet little mint cake." He lifted my slightly cold hands and kissed them. "I shall help you. Of course I shall." Smiling broadly I nodded at him as he chuckled. "You have grown into very strong young woman. Your father should be proud."

"I am." Dad answered quietly and I blinked at him, unsure how to respond. He gave me a warm, loving smile then turned to follow Ivan as he led the way to our transport.

"I never thought I would be smuggling Frank Moses into the heart of mother Russia." Ivan declared as we approached the army truck.

"Yeah me neither." Dad murmured under his breath, making Sarah smirk a little before she quickly hid it away again.

"Oh, oh before I forget, Frank, a little something." He held up a little pot containing two blue pills. "In case you get caught or if Han catches you."

"He won't." I said over my shoulder, pausing in my climb into the truck. "I'll kick his ass all the way back to Korea before I let him touch my dad." With that firmly declared I swung up into the truck then hid towards the back. It was a bumpy ride and on several occasions I was thrown into someone's lap, sometimes Marvin's or dad's but once or twice it was one of the Russian's. I kept on blushing furiously and muttering apologies in Russian as I tried to hang onto my seat. Once I had got to grips with the balance thing I was alright though. We were dropped off into Moscow and we began to walk, dad leading the way. I think he said he had a safe house somewhere around here?

However no sooner had we touched down, trouble found us. "We have eyes on Frank." Marvin warned and I began to slowly look from side to side, keeping my guard up. He hit so suddenly that by the time I had turned around, he had struck down Marvin and the doctor with vicious blows and was about to strike a punch to Sarah's jaw.

I whipped out a leg, tugging her ankle out so that she fell before the blow could land then I flipped over, moving my foot to catch her head in the grove of my ankle so that she didn't hit the ground too hard. "Dad!" I cried out as I saw him fly through a window, the Korean prowling after him. "Where's my plane?" He demanded in a dangerously calm voice. Shifting my foot out from under Sarah's head I got to my feet.

"Stay down, keep close to Marvin. Marvin? Marvin!" I yelled, reaching out and shaking him awake as he groaned. "Keep Sarah and Doctor Bailey safe." I commanded then ran into the shop.

"They paid me to kill you. They didn't say I had to do it all at once." Grabbing a tin from a shelf I whistled.

"Hey buddy. You play baseball?" I called as he spun around. "Batter up." Swinging my arm I flung the tin just as his face turned to me. The tin hit him bang slap on the middle of his forehead. "Strike one." I smirked, picking up another then whipped it out swiftly, striking his gut and doubling him over. "Strike two." The last tin still intact on the shelf crept into my hand as Han stood back up. Arching an eyebrow I flung the last one at him just as dad kicked him from behind in the back.

The result was a priceless hit to the groin. Han cursed in his own language as I brushed my hands together. "Strike three. You're out." With a sharp hiss I swung a leg out to kick him but he blocked, getting up onto his feet and he lunged for me. I ducked and curled up, spinning down to whip out both legs from underneath him but he jumped, flipping over me but his foot caught my cheek and I was flung backwards. "Damn!" I yelped, touching my cheek tenderly.

"Baby get out of here!"

"No way dad, not without you!" I yelled back as I leaped onto Han's back, wrapping my legs around him as he tried to advance on my dad again. He wriggled trying to get me off but I turned, throwing my weight to the side and pulled him off balance.

"Natalia…Sophie Francesca…Moses, I am your father and you will do as I say! Don't make me ground you!" Dad warned me and I paused as I put a choke on Han, staring at him incredulously.

"I'm twenty four, dad." I answered then slammed my elbow down at Han's face but he swept it aside then somehow managed to twist and get free. Dad shoved an aisle over, pushing him back over as I scrambled backwards, pushing various packets and items aside to avoid being hit.

Suddenly two Russian cops came in, yelling for everyone to freeze. When Han turned around to fight them, I couldn't help but stare in awe as he moved with such force and speed, he had both cops knocked out on the ground in under ten seconds. Suddenly my dad slammed into him, cuffed him to a cooler then backed away out of reach. "This is not over Moses. It's not!" He warned as dad grabbed my hands and gently lifted me to my feet. I touched my head, groaning as I felt it spin slightly.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah! Totally fine just…please don't ground me?" I begged and he chuckled, shaking my shoulder gently before grabbing the cop with the radio and began to wire for backup. I had to love his quick thinking.

I carefully stepped out the window, turning to look back at Han. His eyes were fixated on my dad but when he felt me looking at him, he turned to face me. I was quite surprised at how good looking he was for a contract killer. Was it wrong to think that? Oh well, too late.

Smirking I tapped my brow. "You got a little something there." I called back at him then hurried to find dad. I could feel his heated glare on the back of my head.

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah muttered under her breath as we walked casually away.

"Whatever it is, dad and I probably haven't helped." I flinched as my hip began to twitch in pain. Probably some bruising to the skin.

"You sure you're okay?" Dad asked, placing his other arm around me as I nursed my hip.

"Think he landed a good hit to my side." I answered with a shrug. "No big deal, nothing's broken and I can still think straight."

"You sure?" He fussed and I smiled.

"I promise, dad, don't worry about me." His safe house was actually the first one he had ever had. It was a small apartment painted in a horrible, dark green colour with the smell of damp and dust. Still it was a place to kick back and relax whilst we planned our next move.

Looking around the place, I could find things that had been left here, untouched for over thirty years. "Why does Han hate you so much?" I looked up, my interest rising in the choice of subject.

"Not enough hugs as a child." Well that's a pathetic excuse. Marvin! Tell us the truth.

"You know…Frank framed him for stealing state secrets so he went from being a highly decorate counter intel officer to being a pariah." Marvin began to chuckle to himself. "What's so ironic though is that Frank actually created the circumstances for his own death. It's poetic."

"I ain't dead yet." Dad answered softly, still watching the doctor.

"But why'd you set him up, dad?" I pursued, still not fully understanding. "Why?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry baby." Dad said, turning to then pull me into a hug. I was startled by this sudden gesture of love that for a moment I forgot to put my arms around him. "You look tired." I shrugged.

"My body clock is totally messed up."

"You need to rest?" I shook my head.

"No. I'll be okay." I murmured into his shoulder. He continued to hug me and I was beginning to worry that something was going on. "Uh…dad? Is everything alright?" I asked him slowly.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Now totally thrown off track I tried to think.

"You know, I can't actually remember." I told him admittedly, pulling back to look up at him. He sighed, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"You look just like your mother." He told me. "You have her eyes. Bright green like spring." Reaching down he placed a loving kiss on my cheek where Han had kicked me and I felt tears rise to my eyes. "I love you, my baby girl."

"Love you too dad." I murmured into him as I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. When he pulled away he tapped the tip of my nose just like he used to when I was a kid then went to speak with the doctor. I looked to Sarah and Marvin who were just staring at me.

"Well that was weird."

"It was good though. Good progress." Sarah reasoned. "Now if he'll just say that to me…" I laughed, wiping away the tears that slipped down my face. As I took a few moments to compose myself I missed some of the next conversation.

"Do you remember where Nightshade is?" Sarah was saying so instantly I looked up.

"I'm sorry my dear?"

"Do you remember where Nightshade is?" She asked again, a little more boldly than before. Doctor Bailey sat up straighter in his chair.

"Why, yes." He answered simply and seriously. That was a good sign at least. As everyone moved to head out and follow the professor dad touched my shoulder and whispered to me.

"I want you to stay here, arrange our transport back to the states." I groaned.

"But I want to go with you guys!"

"No arguments, Natalia." He warned me. He only ever used my real name when he was angry or very serious about something. "You need to stay and cover our backs, make sure we're not followed."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm cooped up back here?" Dad paused, thinking about the best option. "I could check the perimeter?"

"No. Han's still out there."

"He doesn't scare me." Dad arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well he should, Nat, he could have killed you today for simply being in the way." Maybe I should be taking this a little more seriously but I hated being left behind when all the fun was happening.

"Please dad?" He shook his head.

"You arrange our journey home and stay hidden in here, okay?" I hated it when he pulled the parent voice on me.

"Yes dad." I nodded, folded my arms across my chest. "You stay safe, okay?" I gave him a quick hug then watched as he left with the others. "Story of my life." I sighed then picked up my phone to speak with Ivan, hoping he still had the same number he had fifteen years ago. Once all the arrangements were made I sat down on the sofa, wondering what to do next.

"You know what? Screw this."

* * *

**Ahh, she's just asking for trouble now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another one up and ready, a little bit of action and interaction. Read on my friends!**

* * *

I grabbed my jacket and slid it on, neatened my braid then left the apartment, carefully following after the others. Just as I stepped outside my phone began to ring with a number I didn't recognise flashing up on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, where have you been? You didn't show up the other night for that little get together I had arranged." I groaned silently and clapped a hand to my forehead.

"Jeremy, I don't know why you keep trying but we are _never_ getting together again. It's not happening."

"No need to be shy, come on baby how about we meet up and talk things over? I'm not happy with the way things ended between us." His voice was so nasally and irritating, why had I ever been attracted to him in the first place?

"Things ended between us because I caught you making out with my best friend." I replied tartly, slipping in and out of bustling people as they hurried to get to wherever they wanted to go.

"Hey that's not fair, she sprung on me! I was in shock."

"Sure you were, it must have been really hard to think when your tongue was down her throat." I rolled my eyes. "I'm hanging up."

"No don't! Come on baby, you weren't exactly faithful yourself." I froze, frowning suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never cheated on any boyfriend in my life! You trying to call me a slut now?"

"No, no, no, of course not baby-"

"Don't call me baby." He paused, laughing nervously and I could imagine the sweat rolling down his face at my dark tone.

"Just, there were loads of rumours, Natalia, you know? That you were hooking up with Robbie as well." Blinking in surprise I stepped out of someone's way and continued to circle around the perimeter.

"And you believed them instead of actually asking me about it? Jeez, thanks." There was a little silence.

"Were you?"

"Hell no! Robbie was just a friend, a really sweet, geeky friend who helped me with my homework and played video games with me whenever we felt like hanging out. Besides, he had a girlfriend back in Los Angeles, I think. Why the hell am I trying to explain myself to you? You were the one with your tongue down my friend's throat. Listen, buddy, I am not going to get back with you, not now or ever, so just get over it already and leave me alone!" With that I hung up.

Pretty much as soon as I put the phone back in my pocket it began to ring again. "Oh piss off Jeremy." I muttered under my breath, keeping my head down as I continued to walk around in the fresh air. Sighing softly I glanced around then continued to walk.

I turned down a smaller street to find it empty save for a group of three Russians. They were all tough and mean looking, with thick coats that accented their size as they looked around at me. Slowly I began to backtrack as they sneered and pushed off from the wall to approach me.

_"__What's wrong sweetheart?" _One of them asked in the rather sexy language of Russian.

_"__Nothing, buddy, I was just leaving." _I answered then turned around.

_"__No don't be like that. Come have a drink with us."_

_"__Come on baby, we can show you a good time."_ Shuddering slightly I tried to head back down into the open street but one of the three men slipped out in front of me and cut me off.

_"__I'm warning you, I'm not interested. Now leave me alone before I kick your ass into next week." _My voice was so fierce and cold that the guy in front of me actually blinked and took a tiny shift back as the other two laughed as they came up behind me.

_"__Loosen up, we only want a little fun."_

_"__Don't say I didn't warn you." _I muttered then lashed out. My foot swept out and hooked the back of the knee of the man in front of me and he fell into a kneeling position. Using his shoulders as leverage I lifted myself up and kicked both men in the chest behind me. I spun off, balling a fist then smashed it across his face, flinching when it hit his solid jaw with little effect as he began to get back up. "Okay then." I frowned then grabbed his wrist as he tried to lunge for me. I twisted it, ducked under his body then bent his arm into an unnatural position, making him cry out as I pushed him forwards into his buddies, throwing them off balance.

_"__When I say leave me alone, I damn well mean it." _Snapping my teeth at them I turned and tried to leave. All three of them sprung on me at once. I ducked and avoided their blows, getting underneath them so that they ended up hitting each other more than the air. Then one blow landed.

I yelped as I was tossed against the wall, the wind knocked from my lungs and my head began to spin uncontrollably, blurring my vision. Blinking I tried to get up but my legs gave out underneath me. The Russians cursed and insulted me, one of them kicked me sharply in the gut and I grunted, still not having enough air in my body to cry out.

Sucking in a deep breath I managed to blearily see another foot coming at me so I spun onto my back and lashed out, almost clumsily, to hit it away, shifting as my head continued to spin with my vision. Then I heard cries of pain. Through the shifting shapes I could see a dark suited figure beating back the three Russians, flipping them all onto their backs then kicked the last one forwards as they retreated. Wait a second, was that…?

"Han." I growled and tried to get up but his fist curled into my jacket and forced me to my feet, slamming me against the wall again. Ouch, that kinda hurt you asshole. Hearing a gun click I blinked, trying to focus on the gun as it was pressed into the side of my head. Once my vision was pretty much normal I swallowed the fear and slowly turned my head to look him directly in the eyes. Dad had always taught me to look at your potential killer right in the eyes because sometimes, it unnerves them enough to hesitate before shooting.

Han narrowed his eyes at me as I breathed evenly, still focused on him. After a moment he began to tense. "You going to shoot me or what?" I asked and his eyes flashed dangerously, lowering the gun to press into my gut.

"Where is Moses?" He demanded in a low, rather sexy voice.

"Well if I'm pretty sure he's dead now, it has been over a thousand years since he parted the Red Sea, you know. He should be dust by now." The gun dug deeper into me and I clenched my jaw, trying not to show pain.

"Do not test my patience. Tell me where your father is." I pressed my lips into a firm line, assuring him that I wasn't going to tell him anything. "Tell me or I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead." I shrugged, still looking straight into his eyes. I didn't realise that they weren't as dark as I initially thought, there was a little bit of a warmer tone in there, like really rich chocolate. He also smelled really good, I couldn't really describe it but it was enough for me to want to breathe in a little deeper. Was a contract killer allowed to smell that good? I'm not sure they were, I imagined them to smell like, well, death.

He shifted, stepping back to aim the gun at my head whilst gripping it with both hands. My eyes still locked on his, he hesitated. The moment I saw the hesitation I sprung forwards. Faster than I could believe possible I swept his gun hand to the side then kneed him in the crotch, turning as he doubled over to grab the collar of his well-cut jacket to drag him backwards, slamming him into the wall then knocked his head a few times against it.

When he dropped down I snatched the gun from beside him then aimed it down at him. He was knocked out cold and I couldn't help but simply look at him. He really was a good looking guy, it was almost a shame to have to kill him but I had to. Right? He was trying to kill my dad. I had to protect dad, I had to.

Shivering ever so slightly I tried to control my erratic heartbeat, breathing in and our harshly as the steam swept out into the cold air. He looked almost…peaceful, lying in the dusty snow with his eyes closed serenely, his features relaxed. Dammit, now _I_ was the one hesitating. "I'm really sorry. Please don't haunt me for this?" I asked a little hopelessly.

"I do not intend to die today." When his lips moved I blinked and almost missed him as he spurred into motion. His legs shot out and yanked mine out from beneath me and I fell to the floor. All at once he had the gun back in his hand and he was looming over me, one hand pinning a wrist down as his body trapped mine down.

"Crap." I flinched as his strong grip tightened then sucked in a deep breath of air. "So…back to square one." I nodded my head, trying desperately to think of how to get out of this mess. I should have run when I had the chance. After a moment I realised my only free hand was gripping his wrist with the gun in it. Great reflexes, huh?

Without waiting I threw all my strength into pushing the gun aside just a little, getting it away from my body before twisting, swinging a leg up and over to use its momentum into a roll, switching positions but he flipped me back over easily but I carried on rolling until we hit the wall.

Jerking my head forwards I head butted him sharply, making him hiss in pain the same I did. Damn he had a hard head! Twisting free I punched him with all my might, squeaking slightly as pain shot up my hand. "You jerk!" I shook out my wrist as it stung then kicked him instead. His hand caught my ankle and he tugged, making me have to hop stupidly to keep my balance. "Hey! Batter up!" I called out then spun, pointing my toes as my free leg rotated around the other, smashing into his jaw in an effort to let me go.

When he did I bolted, wild panic spreading over me as bullets hit the wall as I hurtled around the corner. Taking deep breaths I headed into the thickest stream of people, ducking and weaving until I was a part of the crowd. As I walked past a stall I swiped a hat then after a few steps put it on once I had whipped off the tag.

The dark grey fur instantly warmed my head, the traditional Russian styled hat. It was kind of nice but I didn't intend to keep it. Maybe Sarah would like it? Glancing back I saw Han in the crowd, looking this way and that in search for me so I quickly turned my head and walked calmly with the thick crowd, blending in until I was safely away.

Returning back to the apartment I was glad to find that I had got back before dad. I went to the bathroom and assessed any hurts. I ached all over, my chest felt like something was clamped tightly around it and my head now had an astounding ache. "Stupid…Korean…jerk." I muttered as I pressed a cold flannel to my head then checked for any bruising. Good thing I had a tough body otherwise dad would figure out I had left.

Having nothing else to do I sat down and began to read a book, waiting for dad and the others to return. When Katya walked through the door, however, I instantly went cold and still. "It's not what you think, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me dad." I told him sharply as Katya smiled at me. My fist whipped forwards and I punched her hard across the jaw. She yelped and backed off, clutching her face where I had struck. "That was for betraying my dad. Twice." I snapped then refused to sit anywhere near her.

* * *

**Let's just say that when Natalia says she's going to hit someone, she means it. Next chapter up pretty much straight away. See you there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One of my favourite chapters right here, please read and then review it for me, tell me what you think. Love you guys ;)**

* * *

Doctor Bailey found a decent bottle of vodka which we all had a taste of. As he came into the room with it, smiling happily, he poured me a drink. "Hey comrades!" He called softly, lifting the bottle as he approached Marvin to fill up his shot glass. "Here's to more success."

"Success." Marvin agreed calmly.

"To saving the world!" Sarah piped up proudly, smiling as she lifted her glass.

"Saving the world!" We all chorused and I threw back my head, draining the vodka then smacked my lips, savouring the taste. Not too bad, a little strong though. Dad's phone began to ring so he stepped out of the room to take it.

"So come on, tell me what happened." Sitting down I faced Sarah who blushed slightly.

"Well, I was left on guard duty whilst these three went off to get the bomb." She looked really happy and proud of herself. "It was all fine until this guy came along and I had no idea what he was saying. I think he was hitting on me? Couldn't really be sure. Anyway I told him what Frank told me to say if someone were to come and speak to me but he just continued to talk."

"This sounds juicy. What happened then?" I shifted a little closer.

"Well, he got a little close after I _think_ he invited me for a drink so I just went for it."

"No…you kissed him?" She nodded, tilted her head back a little smugly as she glanced to Katya. "Come on, I step back for just one moment and all the good things happen?"

"There'll be plenty more of that, sweetie, I assure you." She flashed me a grin then we all looked up as dad slowly walked back into the room with his hands up.

"Dad what are you…?" I trailed off when I saw Bailey following dad with a gun aimed at him.

"Marvin." Frank warned. "Guns down." Knowing what Marvin was like, it was probably the better idea to tell him not to react. He gave me a long look then nodded. Slowly I reached behind me and drew out the gun, holding it carefully with my finger away from the trigger before placing it on the ground.

"You planted the thing on Wiki-links, didn't you?" Marvin murmured quietly as dad stepped over to stand beside Sarah.

"Oh yes it was a, uh, cell phone taken from a guard. Just itching to get my revenge on MI6 you see and um, Frank you were absolutely marvellous the way you found the Frog, no one else could have found him. Jack?" He called back and I tensed, my hands still in the air as I slowly stepped towards dad. "Sorry Frank but I've made a deal already with Mr Horton for red mercury." Just as he spoke a tall, broad and blond American guy walked in, eyes set in stone.

"Well done Bailey." He spoke lowly as he passed.

"Thank you."

"Nice to see you again Frank. Pick up the guns." He said as he stood in front of my dad. My fist ached to wipe that smug little gleam from his eyes. "Your country appreciates your sacrifice, Frank." He waited, allowing the message to sink in before clapping him on the shoulder. "Your time's up." As he turned his eyes found me. "This your daughter?" In answer dad reached out behind him with one hand and I clasped both hands in his, narrowing my eyes at Horton. "Pity." Walking away he nodded to Bailey. "It's time."

"Yes it is time." He sighed then pulled the trigger. I flinched, eyes widening as Katya fell to the floor.

"Katya!" I called out as dad and I fell to her side.

"Very interesting, rogue American agents turned nuclear terrorists kill top Russian officer." Bailey murmured thoughtfully.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" I snarled at him, gripping Katya's hand tightly as the other held her head as dad held her in his arms.

"Sorry fellas. Come on boys, let's go." Bailey said as he left. Seething with rage I turned back to Katya.

"Keep breathing Katya, you're going to be okay." She chuckled softly, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry I failed you. I knew you were hurt as well when I left." Her voice was frail as she tried to speak.

"Keep breathing, don't talk just breathe." I swallowed the hard stone in my throat, blinking as tears fell from my eyes. "Please?"

"I could have done better…to be like a mother to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. None of that matters now." I assured her, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. "It's okay." She smiled and gave a weak nod before looking up for Sarah.

"Sarah?" Sarah came a little closer, sadness and shock still spilling from her eyes with the watery mists that enveloped them. "You take good care of them for me."

"I will." She promised, voice cracking just as the Russian soldiers swept inside. Katya's head went limp against dad's chest as she exhaled for the last time. Blinking in shock I suddenly felt this overwhelming wave of guilt hit me. I had been cruel to Katya when for a good portion of my life she had been the closest thing to a mother I had ever had. Now she was gone.

Rough hands grabbed me and pulled me back but for once, I didn't fight. I allowed myself to be shoved into an army restraining vehicle then we were all driven out of Moscow to the nearest airfield. Under the hood of my sack I could feel Sarah next to me, crying so I reached across with my cuffed hands until I found hers.

"We're going to be okay." I promised her although I knew it was looking pretty hopeless. Even as women they weren't particularly kind to us. We were shoved about, cuffed to posts then I think someone spat on me. I considered cursing them with every insult I knew but I held my tongue, knowing it would not help our situation.

On my right was Sarah, I could hear her softly crying under the sack we wore as hoods. When mine was ripped off I blinked against the sunlight then glared at him. As he walked away he called out an order. "What did he say?" Sarah asked with fear shaking her voice.

"Ready."

"You know you're not helping Marvin." I growled, trying to slip a hand out of the shackles but they had me pretty tight.

"Do something. Do something…" She begged as she gazed at my dad.

"I love you." He murmured and her breath caught in her throat as panic began to settle in over her.

"At least Han didn't get us first." Marvin mused thoughtfully as he stared blankly at the guns.

"Really? You're gonna bring that up right now?" Dad has a point Marvin, there are good times and bad times. Now would be one of the bad ones. When the marksman called for aim, I shifted, swallowing my fear as I readied myself for death. Before the final order was given, a bullet hissed through the air and hit him in the shoulder.

As the other gunmen spread out, calling out in panic dad spread his hands a little wider, tensing the chains before they were shot apart. He disarmed one of the Russian soldiers then shot at them in warning, making them split up and run for safety. With a slight frown of concentration I tensed the muscles in my arm as I pulled forwards and climbed up the pole, using the shackles to keep me off the ground as a soldier ran my way, aiming at dad.

Shooting out both legs I kicked the gun down then yelled as my legs wrapped around his neck, dragging him back as I cut off his air supply. He gripped my legs, trying to pry them off but I hung on, small grunts of effort escaping me as this guy was pretty strong. From the rise where I knew Victoria lay with her sniper, a bullet shot forwards and the guy went limp so I let him fall to the ground then dropped back down.

"Look away." Dad told me as he lifted his gun to aim at my shackles. I turned my head away and stretched the chains out so that when he shot them, they fell apart easily. Sighing with relief I threw my arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "We're okay."

"No kidding." I murmured, pulling him even closer. "I love you dad."

"I love you too baby." He kissed the side of my head softly then headed towards Sarah who was still trying to overcome the feeling of imminent death. When Victoria met us on the ground, she was not impressed.

"I mean, honestly Frank, two days just two days and you're standing in front of a firing squad?"

"Yeah but there were…"

"No, no excuses you're better than this it's pathetic." I had to laugh, Victoria knew exactly how to keep dad in check.

"Frank." Ivan called as we walked towards Han's plane. "An American military transport made an emergency landing in London. Everyone on board was found dead. Bailey has taken refuge in the Iranian Embassy." Looking to dad I sighed. This was going to be harder than we initially thought.

"Well we've got to go there."

"Alright." Dad decided in his soft voice. "Get them ready. I'm going to make sure we're clear for take-off." He clapped Marvin on the shoulder as he climbed in. Not particularly wanted to see Ivan kissing Victoria I turned and smiled to Sarah.

"Well, looks like we've got some more work to do. To think that I should be in a lecture at college or somewhere on campus right now. Think they'll buy the excuse that my dad is a retired agent of the CIA and needed my help to save the world?" Sarah chuckled.

"No, I don't think so." She shrugged. "Somehow I think it's a little out of the ordinary. What's the chances of it actually happening?" Grinning she turned and climbed onto the plane.

"Ah, my sweet little mint cake. Give Uncle Ivan a hug." I smiled and opened my arms, hugging Ivan tightly as he crushed me into his chest.

"It's been good seeing you again. Don't be a stranger." I told him. "It's been too long." He laughed richly then held up a finger.

"Oh! Before I forget." He dug into his pocket then held a little sweet wrapped in silver and green foil. "A little parting gift for my favourite niece." I smiled, taking the sweet then unwrapped it, popping it into my mouth then sighed as the chocolate and mint creaminess began to melt on my tongue.

"Thank you." I laughed then kissed his cheek. "I'm just going to go find dad. See you really soon Ivan." I promised then walked after dad who had gone into the hanger. When I heard fighting, my blood ran cold. Dad was fighting Han with an empty plastic canister whilst Han slashed at him with a knife. Without thinking I ran forwards. "Dad!" I cried then slammed into Han, tackling him around the middle then powered him into the ground. "Don't you ever give up?" I demanded then grabbed the wrist with the knife, twisting it until he let go but his other hand grabbed my jacket and flung me from him.

Before I could even lift my head Han was back on my dad, trying to drive the knife into his throat but dad was pretty strong, he was just about managing to hold it back. "You having fun yet?"

"I'll let you know when I start having fun." Dad grinded out between clenched teeth. Leaping to my feet I grabbed a length of blue rope then flung it around Han's neck, yanking it sharply backwards. "Leave him alone!" I gritted my teeth as he stumbled back with me, taking his knife to try and saw through but I wrapped both ends of rope in one hand then grabbed his arm, pushing it away so that the knife couldn't get at the ropes.

Suddenly he flung himself backwards, slamming me into a heavy rack of random items but I refused to let go. As dad advanced with clenched fists Han slammed me again until my grip loosened. His elbow hit me hard in the gut and I yelped in pain, the rope tearing from my hands as he turned with the knife lifted to stab me. My eyes widened in fear but dad leaped forwards, locking up the knife arm then twisted, flinging Han aside into another stack of shelves.

They topped over and I approached cautiously as Han picked himself up and glared at dad. "How much is the US paying?"

"Twenty million." I blinked in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" Dad demanded with deep breaths as he retreated carefully, reaching out to grab me by the arm and push me further away.

"Don't even think about telling me to scram." I lifted a hand to silence him before he could open his mouth. He pushed over another metal unit but Han darted out of the way.

"I asked for more." Han growled as dad lifted a fire extinguisher and Han double kicked it with a clash. He flinched, wriggling his foot to get some feeling back into it.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked as I circled around. "You used to be a good agent." As their impressive fight broke out, I ran at Han's back. He hit dad in the side in quick succession but dad caught him around the face but I didn't pay attention too much, I was focused on what I was planning.

Jumping up into the air I hooked both legs up and over Han's shoulders then arched back, falling onto my hands to then pull Han over to flip onto his front. Standing over him I went to lock his head in place but he grabbed my ankle and yanked it forwards, making me lose my balance but before I fell, he sprung up and twisted my arm, turning me forcibly until he slammed my head into a hard metal surface. "Payback." He spat down at me.

"Asshole." I growled back as he turned to prowl towards my dad.

"Stop, just listen. I need your help." Dad began as I crawled towards the fire extinguisher. "I know there's a part of you…that wants to do the right thing." Maybe dad was getting a little too old for this, he was out of breath and struggling to stay upright. "There is a weapon that's going to be detonated!" His voice rose to try and shout over Han as he delivered a spinning round house kick to dad's face.

Pulling the extinguisher towards me I ignored the throb in my head and set it up, pulling the pin and lifting up the nozzle. Looking around I saw dad get off the floor, gun in hand. As Han tried to run at him, I aimed the nozzle and squeezed. A powerful jet of pressurised carbon dioxide shot out and hit him side on. Han was thrown off balance and I hosed him down with a little smirk tugging at my lips.

Once he was quiet and struggling to move, I tossed the extinguisher aside then stood next to dad. "Listen to me." He struggled so I stepped even closer and took his arm, helping him to stand up. "There's a bomb heading for London right now. Eleven million people are going to lose their lives if you don't help me." He wiped away the blood from his nose then exhaled deeply. Before I could stop him he had tossed the gun at Han.

"No." I moved out to stand in front of him but dad placed his arms around me.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." He promised, his soft voice calming me slightly as he pushed me back behind him protectively. Han cocked the gun then held it up quickly at dad. I gulped, gripping dad's shoulder and arm tightly as I watched Han, pleading with him silently. He hesitated.

Lifting his other hand to grip the gun, as if trying to talk himself into pulling the trigger, he watched dad closely before his eyes shifted to me. I shook my head slightly, begging him not to kill my dad. Finally he broke, calling out in a frustrated sound before turning back to dad. He tossed back the gun then lifted his head. "Alright." I relaxed visibly, sighing as I rested my head against dad's shoulder. "Let's go." I pulled back as dad turned, one arm snaking around my waist to hold me close as we walked with Han out of the hanger. After a moment Han looked back at dad with a glare. "This doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you later." I smiled a little.

"I know." Dad replied as we headed towards the plane.

* * *

**Yay! Han's a good guy. Sort of...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So continuing on, Han has come to an agreement with Moses, let's see how this works out for Natalia :)**

* * *

As dad climbed in first I stopped to look at Han.

"At least you got your plane back." I offered weakly then inclined my head to the stairs. "Get in."

"Just because I didn't kill you in Moscow does not mean you are safe to order me around." He warned me and I arched an eyebrow at him then smirked.

"Just get on the plane twinkle toes." He shot me a dark look before climbing the steps. The moment he tore back the curtains to walk into the passenger section, both Victoria and Marvin had guns aimed at him. I stepped in front of Marvin's gun and pushed it down. "He's with us now." I told him. "So please don't shoot him."

"He's a contract killer, Nat, you think he won't try and kill us once this is all over?" I shrugged at Marvin, reaching into a cupboard to get out the medical kit and some ice from the little kitchen area.

"Maybe. I don't know but for now, we need every hand we can get." Heading back out front I tapped dad's shoulder. "Come on, let's have a look at you." I glanced to Han as he sat down with a glass of whiskey, sighing softly.

"Kill Bailey, secure the weapon. How hard can it be?" I laughed.

"With us, nothing is ever easy." As dad groaned in pain I helped him pull off his jacket then lift his shirt to look at the cut. "Do you ever learn? How many times have I told you? When someone comes at you with a knife, you bloody well get out the way." Dad chuckled.

"Taught you too well. Didn't I baby?"

"No kidding. Come on, where else you hurt?" I helped him clean up a little before leaving the kit with him and headed into the kitchen again. I found a cloth, wet it with cold water then wrung out the excess before heading back. I approached Han then sat down on the chair next to him. "Let me see your head."

"It's fine." He brushed off but I gave him a stern look. Victoria chuckled.

"When she gives you that look, it means you are going to let her help whether you like it or not." Han arched an eyebrow at me but my face did not change.

"She'll knock you out if you don't let her." Dad warned so Han slowly nodded his head then shifted a little closer. I gently and carefully wiped away as much of the blood as I could to look at the injury. I tried to make it hurt as little as I could, turning down his collar to reach the rest of the blood before taking his chin and turning his face up to the light. I sighed.

"You boys need to learn to fight fair." I muttered, reaching out to wipe away the blood from his mouth. "You've bitten your lip, genius." I sighed then reached across for an ice pack. "Keep that on your head. You hurt anywhere else?" He shook his head but his eyes had never left me all the way through my assessment. "Even I can tell you're lying." I told him but did not press. Standing I stretched then flinched, yelping quietly as my hand darted to my side.

"Baby?" Dad instantly looked over to me but I shrugged.

"I'm good." I took a couple of steps back then turned, taking off my jacket to roll up my shirt to look at my side. It looked like an ugly pallet of colours. The bruises must have been from the several fights I had been in recently, building up until I had this intricately interesting assortment of colours. "Man that hurts." I murmured to myself, turning to get another icepack from the table but before I realised he was behind me, I had turned into Han's chest. "Sorry." I mumbled but his eyes dropped to the bruising on my side. He lifted a hand and pressed a freezing cold pack against the bruises, taking one of my hands to hold it against it before moving off past me. "Um…thanks?" That was a little weird but okay. I sat down as I felt the plane begin to take off, sighing as I relaxed into the comfortable leather chair.

Reaching out I picked up Han's drink and drained it, swishing it around my mouth before swallowing. The cold helped reduce the swelling on my side so I was able to relax as Victoria set up her equipment to get some blueprints to the Iranian embassy. Han came back out after a few minutes and I cracked open an eye, arching an eyebrow.

He had taken off his jacket and shirt so was now only in a vest top. His arms were nicely toned with muscle so I quickly looked away before I began to drool. "Baby you hungry?" Dad called to me as he put out some food on the table.

"Uh huh." I murmured then pulled myself up to grab something to eat. I chose a sandwich and a bottle of water, not actually bothering to find out what was in the sandwich until I had bit into it. At least it was only chicken.

"How's your head?" I shrugged.

"Still intact." Dad glanced to Sarah then shifted closer to me.

"Any light headedness?" I opened my eyes, pausing to think about lying but decided against it.

"Just a little." I shot a look at Han. "He hits pretty hard."

"So do you." He retorted easily so I smiled a little, rolling my eyes.

"You want some painkillers?" I shook my head, shifting in my seat to get a little more comfortable.

"Honestly dad, don't worry. I'm fine." Taking a long swig of my bottle I felt something warm drip down the back of my neck. Frowning I reached back, rubbing my neck then looked at my hand, stiffening when I saw the blood. Quickly I hid it away then got up, ignoring the spinning sensation I got form the rise of the plane as we gained altitude.

Stumbling from side to side a little I headed for the bathroom, tearing the curtain back behind me to dive through the door, whimpering as I lifted up my braid and tried to find where the source of blood was coming from. Cursing quietly I tore the band out of my braid and let my hair fall free, the soft waves framing my face as I parted it, trying to find the cut so I could clean it.

"A little higher." I spun around, staring at Han who leaned against the door calmly, watching me.

"Damn don't do that." I shot at him, dropping my hair. "You can't go sneaking up on people like that." He inclined his head towards me.

"The cut is two inches from the base of your skull." Blinking in confusion I reached up with one hand and felt out the rough place he had given. When I touched the cut, I yelped quietly and instantly tore my hand back. With a silent curse I reached for a flannel and wet it in warm water before beginning to clean it.

"Adrenaline can be such a bitch." I muttered under my breath as I gently swabbed the blood away then clean the cloth again. Looking at Han through the mirror I arched an eyebrow. "So what's the deal with you? Pissed off at the world because of something my dad did?"

"Maybe. What's your deal?" I paused to throw him a questioning look before continuing the clean-up. "Moses raise you to take after him?" I sighed, looking down into the sink where the clear water was now a murky red.

"Once." I shrugged. "But when I started getting into fights all the time, he decided he didn't want me in so much danger. Couldn't face losing me too." Looking up at him I lifted my chin slightly and narrowed my eyes. "If you think I'm ever going to let you hurt my dad again, then you're dumber than one of those plastic high school girls high on weed." Han arched an eyebrow, still leaning against the doorframe.

"What makes you think you could stop me."

"I've thrown in a few good hits at you, haven't I?" I smirked then tapped my brow. "You should remember." His eyes narrowed darkly.

"I am not the one who can't walk straight." Spinning around I placed my hands on my hips, taking a threatening step towards him. He smirked, seemingly glad he had succeeded in agitating me.

"Watch it punk or I'll throw you out the hatch." He jerked forwards but I refrained from backing off, meeting his eyes evenly.

"Sure you will." Damn I hated the fact that his voice sounded so sexy whilst insulting me, it was totally unfair. "What makes you think I'd let you even get close?"

"You are now." I smirked at him, looking down to his chest then back again. He breathed in deeply as if to try and control his temper. "Why'd you follow anyway?"

"Moses looked ready to come running in with a full medic team." He answered simply, his voice husky as I realised we were actually only a few inches away from one another. "So I came to make sure you were alright." This was a little surprising, if I wasn't wrong then I could actually see genuine concern in his eyes. How sweet, actually.

"You know, if you weren't this contract killer trying to kill my dad, I think I would actually like you." I punched his shoulder slowly and gently, just to be sure he didn't think I was attacking him. "You're alright." Turning away I lifting my hair and ran my fingers through the mess, trying to tame it down as I drained the water then cleaned the flannel.

When I looked back up Han was still there. For a while we just simply watched one another, not really knowing what to say. I coughed uncomfortably then looked away. "I…I guess I should…thank you for what you did back in Moscow." He frowned slightly. "Those Russians?" He relaxed his expression slightly then nodded. "But you're still a jerk for threatening to kill me. Even if you didn't." I paused, turning around as I dried my hands on a towel. "Why didn't you just shoot?"

"Why didn't you?" He had me there. I wasn't too sure, to be honest. There was something about him that I felt kind of…drawn to. As it were.

"That's not fair, I asked first." As I turned around his hands were suddenly gripping the sink either side of me and he leaned closer to my face, making me lean away in surprise.

"I'm asking now." Blinking I missed the fact that he had actually said something, I was too focused on his mouth.

"Huh?" He smirked at me so I shook my head to awaken my thoughts. "You are such a jerk, you know that?" He gave a little shrug but did not pull away. I shifted slightly, eyes flickering across his face before I could focus on his eyes. "You want to let me go before my dad comes in here and assumes the worse?"

"Moses doesn't scare me." I chuckled then grabbed his wrist, twisting underneath him to pin him against the wall.

"Is that so?" Letting him go I retreated to the door, tilting my head challengingly at him as he turned slowly around. "How about we go have a little chat with him now?"

"You're impossible."

"You're still a jerk." When he growled a little shudder ran down my spine so I decided it was time to get out of there. "Well, I'll leave you to your business." I smirked then slammed the door shut between us before striding back to the others.

* * *

**Haha, great fun to write these two, I'll admit. Please R+R for me, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter has been delivered! Enjoy**

* * *

Dozing on the seat I could tell there was a slight tension between Han and I and I think Victoria was beginning to pick up on it. I felt a big one to one talk coming on later. Once she had pulled up all the details we needed I sat up and shifted closer, combing through my hair with my fingers distantly just like my mom used to do when I was really little.

Victoria glanced between me and Han before going on with her analysis. "Of course the external security is very, very heavy but inside there are hard core revolutionary guards they are serious fanatics." I cracked my fingers and smiled.

"My specialty." Han looked at me then to Sarah as dad rubbed her shoulder.

"The whole thing resides on her."

"You do realise if they catch you, they will kill you." Victoria told her seriously and Sarah paused before looking up at dad. I inched a little closer and took her hand.

"You don't have to do anything, Sarah, you can still bow down if you want." I assured her but she shook her head.

"No, no I can do it. I know I can do this." Smiling proudly I nodded.

"Alright then. You remember what I said?"

"Yeah, half lidded eyes, sexy, smooth voice, small smiles." She remembered the list I had narrowed down for her. "Anything else?" I pulled my hair over my shoulder, thinking.

"These guys are pretty hot and cold, their either one or the other never in between. You'll have to pull out everything you know about flirting to let him know you're interested but then also keep it downed down. They like mystery, you know the sort of thing?" Sarah nodded her head then tilted her head to the side, pulling on a seductive face. "Pout a little more." She did, closing her eyes ever so slightly. "And lick your lips once in a while, slowly, like this." I pulled on my sexy face and ran my tongue over my lips, showing her how to do it. Dad shifted uncomfortably.

"When did you even learn all this stuff?" He demanded then looked to Victoria whilst gesturing at me. "Should I be worried?"

"No, she's fine." Victoria flicked her hand then looked away quickly. Dad raised his eyebrows then looked at her with a serious expression. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what Francis?" She replied sweetly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and I blinked when I realised I was doing exactly the same thing.

"You taught my daughter how to seduce guys?" Uh oh, cat's out of the bag. Victoria lifted her hands.

"Well I thought it would be useful since I knew you were teaching her all the fighting side of things, I just taught her how to use her womanly talents in other ways." Dad did not look happy.

"That's my daughter!"

"Hey dad, it's no big deal okay? I'm not some kind of hooker who throws herself at every guy she has a little fancy for. Besides this stuff is helping us now, right Victoria?" She nodded in agreement with a small smirk.

"Exactly."

"Yeah and I'm kind of enjoying this." Sarah smirked, turning her seductive face towards dad who became a little distracted.

"Right, I uh…" He coughed awkwardly as Sarah stood slowly, accenting her curves. Wow, she really does listen. She smoothly reached forwards and kissed my dad, cutting off his argument completely. When he pulled away he pointed at me. "This conversation is not over." I held up my hands in mock surrender then winked at Victoria who chuckled lightly.

"So what else should I do?" Sarah asked after she had finished kissing my dad, who threw up his hands and slapped them to his face in defeat.

"Just be your cute, sassy, adorable self." I told her. "You'll do fine and I'll be there covering your back all the way."

"Actually, darling, we need you to take out the guards from this corridor." Victoria said, pointing to the screen which flashed red at her touch. "Once Sarah gets inside there will be these four guards who will in turn inspect down by where she will be extracting. You will have to take care of them before they reach her position and discover anything suspicious."

Glancing to Sarah I nodded. "No problem. Show me the patterns." Victoria talked me through what I would have to do until I had it all in my head. Nodding I looked out to the darkening sky then yawned.

"Get some sleep, darling, you look absolutely exhausted." Victoria said as she rubbed my back gently in large circles.

"Sure. Okay." I nodded my head then retreated back to a long sofa, stretching out before curling up and closing my eyes. After a while of zoning in and out I felt someone place a blanket over me. I could tell everyone else was asleep because dad was snoring and no one else was talking so I knew exactly who it was. Han. Plus, I could smell his really nice scent as he knelt down next to me then lifted my head, placing something soft underneath before placing it back down again.

Before I could open my mouth to murmur a thanks I was asleep again. A few hours later I awoke properly, feeling a little better. The pain in my head was gone and only my side felt a little sore. I sat up, looking around. Sarah and dad were curled up together fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile. Victoria's head was resting against the back of the seat right next to me and Han was sleeping a little further away from us. I frowned, noticing he was still only wearing his vest top so I stood, shook out the blanket quietly then silently crept over to him.

I placed it over him, making sure it covered his arms before turning back around. Victoria's eyes were on me. "You and I need to talk, darling." She told me softly and I sighed.

"I figured as much."

"Your father will not be too pleased about this." She sat up as I sat down at the table opposite her, rubbing my eyes.

"I figured that too." She arched a delicate eyebrow, watching me carefully.

"But you do like him, don't you?" Glancing behind me I gave a weak shrug before nodding. "Bugger it."

"You been in this sort of situation before, with Ivan, tell me what to do Victoria." I whispered, leaning closer. "Please?"

"Oh darling, no two romances are ever the same." She chuckled softly, reaching across the table to hold my hand comfortingly. "You've got to…let your own feelings guide your path. I can't tell you what to do or how to do it. It won't work the same way."

"But…you can impart on some really useful wisdom that you gained from your own experience, right?" She smiled again.

"All I can say is that I chose the man I loved over everything else I valued, my career, my future and everything worked out in the end because I believed that no matter what happened, I would always love him." Listening to her I frowned.

"But I'm now sure if I, you know, love him." I whispered quietly.

"Of course not, those kind of feelings come in time. What's more important is that you actually like him first otherwise loving is completely useless. Do you like him?" I nodded my head.

"A little." She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, a lot. He's a really attractive guy and a kickass fighter. What's not to like?" I was glad that he was sitting on the other side of the plane because if he had been awake, I would have had to shoot him to save myself from embarrassment.

"So if someone had knocked him out and was about to shoot him…?"

"I'd shoot them in the eye." I instantly answered then blinked. "I mean, what?" Victoria chuckled.

"What if I was going to shoot him?" This time I thought about it carefully, running the situation through my head. I had a bare millisecond to react, what would I do?

"I…would…probably…shoot you in the hand or somewhere that wouldn't kill you." I admitted. "Or try to hit the gun. I'd prefer to hit the gun or I'd just stand in the way."

"You really do like this one, don't you?" I nodded my head the looked away with a blush.

"I don't know how but it just feels different to how it's always been before. He's irritating at best but he still makes me feel good, in a way. Is that dumb?" Victoria shook her head instantly.

"No, no, darling, it's perfectly normal. I would just be careful, alright? We can't trust him yet because he's still a threat to your father."

"Yeah. That's kind of why I'm freaking out a little. What the hell am I going to do if I actually fall for him?" Leaning back in her chair Victoria tapped a perfectly manicured nail against the table.

"For your sake, I hope he changes his mind about killing your father. Because although it will tear you apart, I will put three bullets in his chest unless you do it first."

* * *

**And we all Victoria means it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just want to say a huge thanks for all the reviews, they really Make me smile :)**

* * *

It felt stupidly strange watching dad slap Sarah, I almost wanted to punch him in the face despite knowing it was all part of the play. "She's going to get killed."

"If you were that worried about her you would have let me handle it." I murmured to him with a sigh as I pulled my black coat tighter around me. "I'm sure Han wouldn't have minded slapping me to make things a little more even." He shot me a look.

"Who says we're uneven?"

"I do." I answered without looking at him. "I've hit you more times."

"Have not." He defended hotly.

"Quiet down kids, no arguing in the car." Marvin muttered from a few seats over. After a moment of tense silence I placed a hand on dad's shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

"It's harder when they leave the nest." Han mused aloud very quietly, looking at dad who still didn't take his eyes away from Sarah who was now getting a drink with our target. I smirked as she wiped her eyes and licked her lips with her tongue, instantly drawing the target's attention.

"Frank come on, a little trust? She has talents you and I will never have." Marvin said as he continued his Sudoku puzzle, I peered over his shoulder then pointed to a box.

"That one is nine and then these ones are eight and two." He filled them in with a nod of his head.

"What talents?" Dad asked with a frown so Marvin sighed and looked up with a large shrug.

"People like her?" Marvin had a point.

"Also she's really pretty, has a great body and she's shaping up to be a really good seductress." I flashed a grin at dad who narrowed his eyes at me. "I'd watch out if I were you, dad."

"You are so grounded. For the rest of your life."

"You said that last time we were out on a job." I pointed out. "Didn't really work out that way, did it?" Before he could reply Han cut in.

"If she lives, this will be good for your relationship." I had to smile. It was funny seeing Han giving relationship advice to my dad when only a few hours ago they were trying to kill one another.

"Exactly. If there's one thing I know, its women and covert operations." Marvin agreed. Dad frowned.

"That's two things." When Han gave a dead blank look I looked up towards the trio.

"No grasshopper, it's not."

"Okay this is getting weird so I am moving out." I flung off my coat and tossed it to Marvin, shaking out my hair so that it fell in thick waves around my head. "Don't be late boys." I tossed a grin over my shoulder as I moved my hips in the bright red cocktail dress I had bought back in France. It hugged and accented my curves so as I moved and I smirked once my face was hidden from view having caught Han's surprised and downright gobsmacked look on his face as he watched me go.

Glancing over to Sarah I tossed my hair over my shoulder, tilting my head back slightly as I arched my back and stretched at the bar, smiling seductively as I turned and waved my fingers with a wink at Han. _"Au revoir ma cher!" _I called in a perfectly accented voice, drawing pretty much every eye in the restaurant to me as I swung my hips then clicked out of the restaurant, giving a distraction for Sarah so that she could inject the fake poison into the minister's body without anyone noticing.

The moment I was outside I walked in my heels towards the taxi where Victoria was waiting. "You look beautiful. Did Han react?" I grinned.

"You bet he did." I said as I crawled inside the backseat then did a quick change, peeling off my dress and slid into my jeans, shirt and jacket. When I saw Sarah and the minister walking down the steps I grabbed my stuff together, glanced out the window then slipped out the other door onto the road, careful of oncoming traffic then sneaked away.

Once they were setting off I shoulder the backpack, found the bike I had hired then pulled on the helmet that rested there. It was a pretty sleek black Kawasaki Ninja 300, not your best bike in the world but it was the best that came up on such short notice. Sliding the helmet on I flipped down the visor then followed after Sarah and Victoria.

Once the path was clear I overtook, zooming through the streets and weaving in and out of the cars. At the Iranian embassy I put my bike around the back then hurried inside, sneaking past a couple of guards by climbing up the wall and slipping in through a window which only just fit me in. It was a bit of a tricky climb but I managed it fairly well.

Swallowing I looked around then changed back into my dress, grumbling as I kicked off my boots, slid on my heels then pinned back my hair into a neat twist before heading towards the bathroom Marvin intended to blow up. As I heard some men approaching I tossed my bag behind a large plant pot then looked into the mirror, picking out a blush palette from the side pocket to apply some makeup as they past, taking my time.

They hardly looked at me, not even bothering to look at the ID tag around my neck that Victoria had managed to forge for me. Once they were gone I tossed the makeup back into the backpack then hurried forwards with a confident walk. I tossed the back into the bathroom, hiding it under the sink as we had arranged then stepped back outside.

As I passed a group of talking men and women in suits and smart dresses I picked up a clipboard as I passed, not breaking stride so that they did not notice me as I walked away then headed towards the corridor that I needed to sweep clean.

"Excuse me. You cannot be here." One of the guards said as he walked towards me from around the corner, noticing me. I smiled warmly.

_"__Sir, are you Jahan Hal'azir?" _He blinked, frowning slightly but nodded as I spoke in his language. His large name tag was a bit of a giveaway. _"I have something here you need to sign, for a package that just came for you?"_

_"__A package? What package?"_

_"__I do not know sir, I'm just doing my job. Would you please sign here?"_ I marked a cross randomly on the page then showed it to him. The moment his eyes looked down I punched him hard in the face, grabbed his arm then flipped him onto the ground, grabbing his gun as he tried to yell for help but I smothered his mouth. _"Sorry, this might hurt a little." _I said then knocked him out with the gun.

Pulling him into a room I shut it behind him then continued. The other targets were just as easy as Janan had been so in no time, I was entering the large office where Sarah was just about to leave. "There you are." I smiled then noticed her panicked face. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head but I looked around into the room and saw the body of a stray guard lying dead on the floor. "Oh holy crap, alright, its okay Sarah. Just give me the gun, I'll look after it for you and we'll get out of here, okay?" She nodded and let me place my arm around her waist to guide her forwards. "You'll be alright, the first kill is always the worst."

I led her through the corridors until we were climbing up the stairs. When I heard dad's voice we both looked up. "Honey, are you okay?" Sarah struggled to keep a calm face but when she lifted up the key, dad exhaled with relief and slight surprise.

"Huh! Awesome!"

"You go girl." I winked then whistled. Marvin turned then tossed me my back. Having nowhere to change I shrugged then began to strip right there.

"Wait, baby, what are you doing?"

"Changing. I'd look away if I were you dad. My body's changed a little since I was a baby." I grinned as I slipped out of my heels and dress so I was standing in only my nude coloured underwear. Sarah arched her eyebrows then turned around, grabbing dad's arm to turn him and lead him away. Shimmying into my jeans I grabbed my shirt then pulled it on. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Han hastily look away and I couldn't help but blush and smile a little. Boots and jacket on I followed the others, gun in hand.

I followed behind Marvin, Sarah and dad behind me with Han bringing up the rear. I think dad was beginning to get a sense of what was going on and wanted to keep an eye on the both of us. We went down into the secure unit, which now wasn't so secure, and unlocked the door using the key.

Dad went first, opening the door then aiming his gun but the room was empty. After he was in I stepped inside, glancing around the room before lowering my gun slowly. I walked over to the three bodies and rolled the one facing down over with my foot. "Isn't that Horton?" I frowned down at him then stepped back, letting him roll back onto his face.

"Is that it?" Dad questioned and I turned then my eyes widened when I saw the bomb. It sat neatly in the case, four large tubes of bright red stuff sitting there waiting to explode with the numbers counting down from the hour. "It's counting down."

"Yeah, we can see that Marv." I answered, looking around the room again for nothing in particular.

"Shut it off, right?" Han asked, looking straight at Marvin.

"Shut-shut…yeah. With what? Acupressure?"

"I don't know!" Han answered and I sensed the friction rising so I stepped in between them.

"Okay, calm down the both of you, before I acupressure your asses until you can't move or feel a thing." I glared at them both. "Uncle Marv, can you shut it off?"

"Well, why is it my responsibility?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are the bomb expert here, uncle, right?"

"Just do something." Han suggested unhelpfully so I turned to shoot him a look and thrust my gun out at him pointedly.

"You are not helping."

"With what? My Mr Chemistry set? I don't know what I'm doing." As Marvin reached out to tug at a wire Han held out a hand.

"No don't…"

"You want me to push the button?" Han backed off with a raised hand.

"Marvin." I cut him off and he looked at me so I sighed. "Just calm down and work it out. You're the best there is at this kind of thing." He took a deep breath then nodded, going back to look over the bomb. Now I turned to Han. "And you keep quiet Mr Trigger-Happy." He arched an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk."

"I am talking." I answered back. "What you going to do about it?" He stepped closer with slightly narrowed eyes and challenging smirk but my dad interrupted with a pointed glare at Han.

"Hey you three, let's get going." Glancing back at dad I nodded then pulled away. We headed back upstairs, picking up Sarah who stayed close to dad and I. When two guards turned and aimed for us, we all lifted our guns and shot in unison. It felt pretty badass. When my spine began to tingle I called out a warning.

"Look out!" Just as a gunman came around the corner behind us I rolled, pulling out my gun then aimed, catching him in the leg so that he cried out in pain then collapsed onto one knee. "Kiss this bitch." I murmured then shot him again before pressing myself into a pillar for cover, just before two other guys came out and began to shoot us.

Dad and Han began to shoot whilst Marvin retreated backwards with the bomb, using it as a shield. "Get that bomb out of here!" Dad yelled and I glanced over my shoulder.

"No! Sarah!" I yelled as I faced Bailey drawing Sarah back into the elevator, smirking as he pressed a gun to her head. "Sarah!" I leaped forwards, counting on dad and Han having my back as I shot at the door then pressed the button desperately but it had already gone. "Dammit!"

"Baby watch out!" Something slammed into me and I felt my body being turned in a spin before I lost my balance and I was completely hanging from Han's arm as he raised the other to shoot the last guard. I blinked softly up at him, my fingers trapped in his jacket as I clung onto him.

"Thanks?" He gave a small smirk and arched an eyebrow at me but did not pull away, simply continued to look at me and I felt a rosy hue begin to spread across my cheek.

"Alright let's go. Hey! You two, this isn't the time and if I have anything to do with it, it never will be!" Thanks a lot dad, way to go. Blushing furiously I pulled away and fiddled with the gun in my hands, making sure I had enough ammo before we all split up. "Baby!" Dad called and I turned around. He grabbed me into a quick, tight hug then kissed my cheek. "Stay safe and," he shot a dark look to Han. "Stay away from him."

"Dad, really? You're going to start this now?" I groaned then pointed my gun behind me, not even looking as a guard ran out onto my bullet. "Save this for later, okay?" With that I turned and hurried away to get to my bike.

* * *

**I'll be back soon, promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And we're back again with Natalia, wonder what's going to happen in this one? You'll have to find out on your own because a writer never spoils her secrets! Thanks guys for sticking around, see you soon**

* * *

I threw on the helmet, hoping that Marvin still had my bag because I didn't really want to lose that dress, it was a really nice dress.

Pelting forwards I shot a couple of guards, wounding them but not fatally, as they tried to shoot at the retreating form of an icy blue Lotus. "That is one sweet ride." I murmured to myself, following after them.

"Darling can you hear me?" Victoria asked as she activated our earpieces.

"Loud and clear aunty, where's Bailey and Sarah?"

"Your father is just getting eyes on. Be careful, we have company." Looking into my mirrors I sighed.

"No problem." I dropped back, sliding behind a van then went up the sidewalk, cutting across to do a tight U turn in the road, waiting for the land rovers to go past. "You got the one on your tail, aunty, machine gun in the passenger seat." I informed as I kicked my bike into gear then sped forwards, cutting in front of a car which honked angrily at me as I swerved low and manoeuvred in and out of cars like a snake.

"I see them." She answered then I heard the wailing of sirens up ahead. "Show me something." I assumed she was talking to Han because at that moment the lotus suddenly squealed and turned sideways on, wheels sliding as Victoria pulled out two guns and shot out both windows. I have the most badass, kickass family ever. I love them.

"Holy mother…" I murmured as the land rover swerved, the driver having been shot, then slammed into the front end of a car, flipping it up into the air. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are aunty Vic?"

"It wouldn't hurt to remind me every so often." She answered with a hint of pride and laughter in her voice. After a moment I heard her hiss softly under her breath.

"Holy…it's fine."

"What's fine? Are you hurt?" I instantly demanded as I weaved in and out of the police cars then sped after them.

"No, Han's been caught." Instantly my heart dropped and made a painful twist.

"What? Is he alright? How bad is it?" Victoria chuckled.

"He's fine, darling, it's not too bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him he's an asshole for getting clipped." Victoria relayed the message and I heard a faint chuckle.

"Your father says Bailey's heading for the M4, see if you can catch up."

"Not a problem." I grinned then turned up the heat, shooting forwards. As I passed the car I glanced to the side but was gone before I could really see inside. I overtook traffic, shot over a couple of red lights and may or may have not unintentionally made a van crash into a post. Maybe? Oh well, sucks to be them.

I could hear the purr of the lotus behind me but I paid attention on trying to find the car that Bailey was in. How was I going to get to him without causing harm to Sarah? Come on girl, use that thick head of yours! I never had time to come up with something, however, as gunfire shot at me from behind at the lotus and my bike.

When something hot and hard slammed into the back of my shoulder, I cried out in pain and almost lost control of the bike. It swerved dangerously until I brought back my balance. "Darling! Darling, Natalia what happened?" Victoria demanded as tears stung my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Natalia if you've been shot then pull out!" Victoria tried to tell me but I ignored her.

"It's nothing, I can still do this." I half whimpered then pulled off the gas, shooting backwards and the lotus overtook as I slipped in between two cars. I felt hot blood spilling down my back but the pain quickly subsided as the adrenaline took over, pumping me up so that I could focus. As Han did this really amazing manoeuvre to slide under a truck, I took the opportunity to dive out of hiding, take a gun and shoot at the rover.

My bullets broke the glass and I shot the driver at the same time aunty Victoria shot the shooter so I rammed up the gears and sped away to catch up to Bailey. Making a quick turn I cut across several cars, forcing them to emergency brake as I roared down the slip road towards the airport.

"Damn it we missed him! He's going into the airport."

"I'm still on his tail, Vic, but I can't shoot with Sarah still in the car." I told her, easing off the speed as I tried to figure something out.

"Where are you Francis?" Victoria asked in a dangerous tone, telling me she was getting really pissed off with all this chasing around. After a few moments she groaned. "Oh please tell me you're not crashing with a weapon of mass destruction."

"What? Dad what's going on?" I instantly lost concentration on the car for a moment as I panicked for my dad. Was he crashing? What was happening? In my momentary lapse of concentration I didn't see the BMW until it was firing at me.

Flinching I instantly swerved to the side, looking behind me to see two men firing from the front and back windows. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? What's wrong darling?" Victoria instantly demanded. "What's happening?"

"I got two tangos with badass guns shooting at my rear." I groaned. "Can this day get any better?" Slipping between the gap of two cars I cut across to the outside lane over the middle, making the car behind screech at me but I paid no attention.

Without hesitation I pulled out a gun and slowed down a little, aiming for the BMW from behind as it shot ahead blindly, having lost my position. "You know, I thought the English were meant to be all polite and offer you a cup of tea and biscuits!" I scowled as my bullets smashed through the back screen and hit the guy in the back.

Easing forwards bit by bit I aimed for a tyre but when a car suddenly pulled out in front of me I had to swerve to avoid getting hit. "Moron! Can't you English people learn to signal?" Turning back I saw the car suddenly drop back and I quickly snaked my way out, conscious that I was running out of time. As bullets shot at me from behind I swallowed the lump in my throat. What would dad do?

When the car suddenly rammed into me side on, I let out an ear piercing scream as I was thrown off balance and the bike slid along the ground, throwing me off onto the grassy ground off road. I continued to yell and cry in pain, clutching my wounded shoulder as Victoria called out to me. "Natalia! Natalia answer me! Han she's hurt, Natalia!"

Unable to answer I rolled onto my front, shuffling as I tried to look up. The car had pulled up and the two remaining men got out, guns in hand. Swallowing I reached behind me for my gun but when my hand met empty air, my eyes widened. Frantically searching the ground I spotted the gun a few feet away. I began to crawl.

"Natalia answer me, where are you?"

"Just keep going. I'm fine." I whispered in short gasps of air as I continued to crawl. One of the men shot at me and I drew back my hand as it hit the dirt not too far away from my face. "Victoria, if I don't make it…tell daddy I love him." I whispered.

"You're going to make it, tell me where you are and we'll come for you. I'll shoot any bastard that tries to hurt you. Just let us help you."

"No, you have to stop Bailey. Get Bailey." I breathed, trying to control my heartbeat as I went perfectly still. "And tell Han, tell him…I don't know, tell him…"

"I know darling. I know. Don't stop fighting. You can do this, you're Frank Moses's daughter, after all." I smiled as I went still, stopping my breathing so that not even my chest rose off the ground.

"I know." I murmured. As they soft footfalls of two men drew closer, I heard one of them snap back the barrel of their gun then aim it down as they reached me. Moving as fast as a cobra strike I whipped out my legs and knocked the guy off balance to the ground, leaping to my feet to grab the other by the wrist as he went for his own gun and slammed my knee into his gut, head butting him at the same time then turned, pulling out his gun with him still gripping it to shoot the first man then flipped the second over, tearing the gun from his hand then shot him also.

Panting for breath I clenched my teeth together, biting down the pain before sighing. "Piece of cake." Victoria had never sounded so relieved.

"Thank god! She's alright." She informed Han as I stumbled back to my bike. "Darling, that was very brave of you but also very, very _stupid_! Whatever it was, that is." I grinned as I reached my bike and pulled it back up.

"Just like dad then, right?" Pausing I could hear Victoria smiling as I revved up the bike then shot off, changing from first up the gears until I was going at a steady but quick speed.

"Yes just like your father." With that said I dived into the airport. I found the runway, the lotus was parked in good view so it wasn't too hard. I watched as a plane took off, pulling up beside the lotus then took off the helmet with one hand, dropping it to the ground as I reached back to hold my shoulder seemingly together.

"What happened?" Han demanded as Marvin approached.

"I couldn't disarm it." He answered simply and my mouth fell open as I watched the plane fly away with Bailey on it, Nightshade still in dad's hands but thankfully, Sarah was too.

"Oh crap." Victoria cursed then strode at Marvin. "Marvin, it's going to detonate?" Her face was slightly afraid.

"Yep." He answered, seemingly calm but I could see the slight panic in his eyes.

"Put your arms around me." She commanded and Marvin embraced her tightly. I felt my heart hammer in powerful terror as I inhaled sharply, flinching as I felt my shoulder continue to burn.

"So we're going to die?" I whispered and Han looked at me as I came slowly closer to everyone. Biting my lip I blushed a little then sighed. "Oh shut you asshole." I muttered then stepped into him, placing my head against his chest as his arms wound around me securely, carefully avoiding my right shoulder. "Just hold me good and tight and don't let go." Pressing my eyes tightly shut I was somewhat calmed by his solid presence, the soft but relaxing smell that surrounding him consuming my attention as I leaned into him, his chin resting on the top of my head.

When the explosion boomed into life I flinched and gripped onto Han tighter, expecting a quick but painful death but when I wasn't hit by a bigger blast of searing pain I frowned then opened my eyes, turning around but didn't step away from Han as I watched dad smirk silently to himself.

As the brilliant cloud of fire rolled out in the sky like a seriously deadly ripple, I couldn't help but admire the bright myriad of colour as it burned brightly, illuminating our faces and washing them with the golden glow like sunlight at sunset. "You put the bomb on the plane." Victoria guessed and I sighed, relaxing completely before laughing, reaching back with my left hand to slide through Han's hair as he looked down at me with a cocky smirk.

"Oh shut up." I murmured at him but couldn't help but smile as his grip tightened around me.

"You didn't think to mention that?" Victoria glared heartily at dad who shrugged innocently then spotted Han and I.

"Hey, you two can separate, it ain't the end of the world yet." I rolled my eyes, shot a smirk at Han then walked at Sarah, opening my left arm to hug her as she smiled.

"You blew up my plane." Han accused hotly at dad and Sarah looked up, biting her lip.

"Sorry."

"So, I was wrong, we're not even going to die?" Marvin asked, genuinely shocked at the revelation. I grinned, turning to face him with my arm slung over Sarah's shoulders.

"Not today uncle Marv, I still have college to finish and plenty of butts to kick in my future." I watched as Han stood in front of dad with a dark look in his eyes.

"And I was actually starting to like you." Well that's a massive leap forwards, don't you think? "I was even thinking about not killing you. This is what happens when you try to save the world." Victoria came forwards to try and smooth things over.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" I pointed out.

"Han, Han…you can't put a price on these things." Victoria tried to say but Han shook his head and I grinned, leaning over to Sarah and whispered.

"I think he's going to try." Sure enough, he pointed at dad with a meaningfully serious charisma.

"You owe me…thirty mill for the plane and twenty mill for not killing you." He prodded his finger into dad's chest. "You're a dead man, Moses."

"Ouch. The world's only worth fifty million? That's gotta sting." Dad simply smiled softly at Han then nodded at him as the bright glare of the explosion continued to burn like solar fire.

"Thanks for your help." He said in his soft and gentle voice. "Really." As he began to walk away Sarah glanced over her shoulder.

"You think he means it?"

"Nah he's a nice guy." Han rolled his eyes then turned.

"I mean it Frank!" I grinned then placed a hand on my hip, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, so he's Frank now is he? Well this is wonderful, you guys are actually getting along." Han took a step closer to me and I lifted my chin defiantly, still holding my wounded shoulder. He glanced over towards it then sighed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that when someone's shooting at you, you get out the way?" He asked as he leaned forwards a little, our chests almost touching. I chuckled.

"Maybe. I'm a slow learner." I answered but before I could even think to reach up to him, dad's voice cut me off.

"Hey! Hey! I'm right here!" I groaned.

"Don't I know it." I muttered under my breath and Han grinned a little as dad came storming back. He pulled me back behind him and pointed at Han.

"She is off limits. You hear me?" Han shrugged.

"If you say so, Moses." Before they could begin a fight or an argument, I whistled.

"Hey, guys? Little help here? I'm kind of bleeding out and I'm not entirely sure I can keep on standing up for much longer." Dad instantly whirled around and was fussing over me. Over his shoulder I shot a wink at Han. Dad tried to carry me to the car but I objected definitely, not wanting to look like some stupid princess in need of a rescue. I took off my jacket and allowed him to look at it.

"You should be okay, it's not lethal." Dad informed me as he inspected it carefully, prodding the inflamed skin around the wound. I bit back a cry.

"Damn! You never told me getting shot hurts this much." I growled, shrugging my jacket back on. "I liked this jacket." I frowned sadly at it. "Now it has a bullet hole in it."

"Hey you could always take it in as evidence that you were out saving the world instead of being in college." Sarah pointed out as we all headed back to our vehicles. The bike was a total mess and I'd dropped the helmet, so it was probably not as safe to wear as it had been when I had first got it. Plus I'd also been thrown from the bike and hit the ground pretty hard so it was most likely cracked in a few places.

"I can fix it." Marvin said. "Stand back everyone." We all did so and I frowned, watching as he leaned over the side, fiddled with something then began to walk away. When he lifted a button and pressed it, I tried to cry out in protest but the moment his finger pushed the button, the bike exploded. I stared in shock.

"What the…you…but…Marvin!" I yelled. "Now I won't get the deposit back at all!"

"Bike was totalled. Might as well let it go with a bang." I glared at him.

"I liked that bike! Marvin you are so dead!" Dad gripped my arm, holding me back.

"Calm down tiger, it's just a bike." I grumbled under my breath.

"It wasn't just a bike." But I let it go. I'd just put some salt in Marvin's tea later and pretend its poison or something. As we all walked back Han took my wrist and pulled me back, letting the others go. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"So just to double check, you're not going to kill my dad are you?"

"I will have to think about it." He answered, stepping a little closer to me.

"Well, if you decide that you will, let me know." I smirked at him. "So I can kill you first."

"Like you could." Immediately I squared my shoulders as best I could and stood up a little taller.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." I was aware that the others had stopped and looked back for us but I ignored them as Han slowly smiled. "But you couldn't kill me."

"You wanna bet?" Instantly I was planning a sequence in my head that would kick his ass to the ground but when he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, all thoughts disappeared.

"You'd rather shoot someone in the eye, as I understand." My face paled dramatically then blushed a deep scarlet all the way to my roots in horrified embarrassment.

"You swine! You were listening?" I pushed against his shoulder with my left hand, taking a step back as he grinned.

"I was very touched."

"You…you…" I fumbled, trying to find the right insult but Han stepped in for me instead.

"Asshole?"

"Yes!" I shot at him then dragged my hand through my messy hair. It was spilling wildly out of my plait so I yanked out the band and snapped it around my wrist, dragging my fingers through so that it fell in wild waves around my shoulders. Turning back to Han I tilted my head then licked my lips slowly and meaningfully, smirking ever so slightly as his eyes snapped towards the movement. "So how much did you hear?" He blinked for a second before answering.

"All of it."

"Hmm…" I parted my lips and stepped up really close to him, turning my shoulders at an angle slightly as I lowered my voice to a sultry, rich tone. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're going to get me in a lot of trouble." He answered in a husky, silky smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine but I controlled them so that they didn't show. I was in the one control here.

"I thought you were the trouble attracting type?" I murmured softly. He began to speak but I cut him off with my mouth. I heard dad begin to protest but Victoria and Sarah both clapped him on the back of the head at the same time. Me being in charge of that kiss, I kept it smooth, slow and seductive, just as Victoria had taught me. I also kept it short.

His mouth felt wonderful, strangely warm against mine but I guess that could simply be because I've lost a bit of blood and I was a little cold. Before I could lose myself into that kiss like I so desperately wanted to, I forced myself to pull away and turned on my heel, flicking my hair over my shoulder then strode away, smirking smugly to myself as I climbed into the lotus, started up the engine then revved away with Han still staring after me. Through the earpiece I heard Victoria laugh.

"Han? She's just stolen your car." Over the link I heard a very loud Korean curse directed at me and I laughed, honking the horn as I sped away to find a hospital.

* * *

**Ha ha ha, I loved this last bit, very Natalia, don't you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ha, did you really think I'd leave you hanging? No of course not, the story is not yet over! Enjoy**

* * *

From saving the world one day and college the next…it sucked. I had a tonne of work to catch up on and my mind was constantly flitting out of concentration as a certain Korean contract killer filled my mind. Not good, my own seduction had backfired on me horribly.

Dad called every other day now, with Sarah reminding him a couple of times. Finally we'd found our even ground. We went out for meals as a family or to the theatre, dad even found me a new job which I loved a lot, since it was working with children. I was a babysitter for a couple of old contacts that he knew. They wanted a nanny to look after their kids who could also protect them if necessary. Being Frank Moses's kid certainly looked good on your application.

I felt a little bad for stealing Han's car but I soon found that I loved it. It certainly got me a few new "friends" at college when I drove up in it, with new wing mirrors and windows. I put them all down in their place though, making sure they knew I wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't need fake friends, I only had family and that was perfect for me because I could love them all with everything I was.

Ivan and Victoria visited me in my apartment a few weeks after the near end-of-the-world death experience and I took them out to the best restaurant in town, after they insisted on treating me, and we had champagne, expensive food and a wonderful time together, reminiscing and catching up. As usual, Ivan brought me a little mint sweet and I laughed, wondering when he would decide I was too old for mint treats. He proudly informed me I would never be too old. Since Victoria wasn't exactly safe back in England she was moving out to Russia with Ivan, finally settling down into the life she had always wanted and deserved with him.

As a parting gift I had given them both a little box which inside contained a snow globe of two figures skating on ice. "I know it's not much but I thought they looked a little like you and the background has stars on it so…" Ivan chortled with laughter at my blabbering and hugged me tightly. They loved it which made me relax greatly.

Sitting alone in my studio with the music cranked up I hummed along, painting on the canvas. The paint slathered the last bit of paint on I left it to dry, carefully wiping my eyes since I knew I had green paint all up my arm and on my hands. When my mobile rang I smiled and used my clean hand to answer after turning down the music. "Hey dad."

"Hey baby, how are things?"

"They're okay, I've literally just finished another one of my paintings. I think you'll like it." I told him as I ran my eyes over the canvas, grinning.

"Really? What is it of?" My eyes wandered over the guy carrying a gun, frowning deeply in conversation as the shadowed edges snaked in at him, glass shattered from behind with a bullet hole in front as if you were looking at him through a window.

"You." I answered simply and he laughed.

"Can't wait to see it baby."

"How's Sarah?"

"She's great, actually, we just got back from that job I was telling you about. You know how she gets, can't stop talking about it." I chuckled, picking up a glass of water to take a sip, smudging paint all over it. "Shame you couldn't come." I hummed shortly, swallowing the water.

"I have to finish college first. Only one more semester then I'm home free. I'll wait a while before I start a real career. I want to travel a bit."

"You do whatever you want, baby, I'll support you whatever you do." I grinned mischievously.

"Even if I want to be a prostitute and migrate to Spain?" There was a deadly silence so I laughed. "I'm kidding dad."

"You better be young lady, otherwise I'll put you under house arrest for the rest of your life." I laughed again as I began to clear up my paints, leaning my head into my shoulder to hold the phone.

"I'd find a way out, dad, you taught me everything you know. By the way, have you spoken to Marvin? He still has my bag with my dress."

"Yeah he's around, I'll get it back to you. Although I'm not too sure about that dress, don't you think it's a little short?" Unable to hide my laughter I chuckled, smiling broadly as I tossed my paintbrushes into the warm water and began to clean them.

"It covered my ass, dad, if that's what you meant by short."

"Yes but still." Rolling my eyes. Over his end I heard Sarah call out.

"Is that Nat?"

"Yeah honey, you wanna say hi?"

"Sure I do! Hey Nat! How you been?" Sarah's bright voice made me smile again.

"I'm good, thank you Sarah. I hear you just got back. How did it go?" Instantly she was off.

"Oh it was great! This time Frank actually gave me a you-know-what and I we got the other you-know-what out of the you-know-where whilst Marvin did the thing with the thing he does and I even got to drive a really nice car whilst some guys were following us and I think I scared your dad half to death as I kind of drove off road and then…" Her voice trailed off in my mind as I felt strong but gentle hands slowly slide around my waist and a mouth tenderly touch my right shoulder, placing a chaste kiss there before leaning forwards and the lips rested against the side of my neck.

"Han…" I breathed a soft sigh as my body completely melted out of sensibility. His scent enveloped me and I finally figured out what it was. Peppermint and this really attractive cologne that I wanted to buy for myself, because it was so good I was sure I could eat it and it would taste just as amazing.

"…all before the you-know-what could you-know-what!" I was vaguely aware of Sarah speaking so I blinked then cleared my throat.

"I'm really glad you had a great time, Sarah, it's good to see dad loosening the reins a little." One of Han's hands slid forwards to rest on my stomach as he nuzzled my neck, making me whimper ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I'll have to go though, can I call you back? Something has just come up."

"Yeah sure. I'll tell your dad you said bye. Have fun! Don't drink too much at the parties!" As she hung up I spun around and dropped my phone. Han's quick hand snatched it from mid-air and gently placed it on the table. I just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, instantly glancing around, half expecting someone to leap out and try to kill him and then me. "What…you…you're here!" He chuckled and I blinked in surprised, opening my ears to drink in the sound.

"Payback." He whispered in my ear then turned his head to kiss me. My heart hammered and fluttered in my chest as my eyes slid shut of their own accord, my body naturally responding to his touch. It wasn't just me, his mouth really was warm and smooth. My hands lifted up and ran through his soft hair, forgetting that they were wet, to pull him closer to me as I turned my head into his to kiss him more deeply.

Before I could really get into enjoying this kiss Han pulled away and stepped away from me. Opening my eyes I arched an eyebrow. "Okay, what are you up to?" I demanded and he shrugged, continuing to take slow, small steps back from me.

"You stole my car." Suddenly I grinned from ear to ear and I ran a hand over my hair, pushing back my long fringe. "Your family seem set on stealing all my belongings." He accused and I laughed, turning back to the sink to finish washing up.

"It's a sweet ride, all of a sudden I'm really popular at college. The joy rides are great and once or twice, maybe more, I took it on a date with a potential love interest." I glanced up and could see he was trying to work out whether or not I was being serious. Either way he looked horrified at the thought. "I'm kidding, I haven't let anyone else touch it. It's out back." I said as I flicked some water at him.

"You are just like your father." Han sighed, jerking out the way of the water as I put the last of my brushes in a pot to try, heads up, then dried off my hands. I finished putting away my paints, conscious of Han watching me but I did my best to ignore him until I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So what are you doing here anyway Han?" I asked him as he flicked through some paper drawings of ideas, sketches and plans for my artwork.

"I didn't know you could draw." He mused, ignoring my question. Scowling at him I picked up a large rubber band ball and threw it at him. His hand snatched out and caught it with lightning fast reflexes.

"Don't ignore me jackass." I warned him, placing my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?" He looked away and I frowned slightly. Was he…embarrassed by something? Damn, I think he's blushing. Ah he's blushing!

"I came to see you." He answered slowly, voice sexily accented and I could only stare at him. "I wanted to see you." Slowly I smiled at him, this time blushing a rosy red.

"Thanks, I guess?" He approached me slowly and I looked to his hair, reaching up to brush a few droplets off from where I had run my hands through the really soft locks. "How long are you staying?"

"A while." Oh that's really helpful. What the hell was I supposed to say now? Do you think he would mind if I ordered him to kiss me again?

"Do you…want something to eat?" I offered weakly. "I make a mean bacon sandwich." Han smiled softly, reaching up to twirl a lock of my hair around his finger before running it through, feeling it softly.

"Let me take you somewhere for a meal." He said and I almost chocked.

"Wh-what?"

"Just don't tell Moses." Suddenly I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright you're on. Just let me get changed okay." He nodded and stepped back.

"Just don't take forever." He warned me. I flashed him a smirk then headed into my bedroom. I scrubbed my hands, arms and face clean of all the paint then paused. Putting on a dressing gown I stuck my head out the door.

"Who's paying?" Han looked up from another scrapbook with a small frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I paying tonight or are you? Because if I'm paying then we're going to a fish and chip place and I'll wear jeans and jacket, because that's all I can really afford but if you're paying then I'll make some degree of effort." He rolled his eyes.

"Me." Flashing him a smile I ducked back inside then shut the door. Rubbing my hands together I frowned. This is the time I would need Sarah's help because now I was totally lost. What the hell do you wear on a first date with a guy who could literally roll around in millions of dollars?

Shrugging I decided that I should probably wear the only dress I owned, apart from the red one. I slipped into the royal blue dress, tugging it into place. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline and complimented me well. It was pretty plain but I dressed it up a little with strappy silver jewelled heels, a little silver necklace dad had bought me a few years ago then brushed my hair so that it was soft and neat.

Being totally lost with the makeup department I put on a very tiny amount of foundation, some eyeliner and mascara before deeming myself presentable. "Alright then Natalia, time to make a complete ass of yourself. Let's go." Grabbing a small silver clutch I strode out of my room. "Don't you dare even think about making a sarcastic comment." I told him as I walked past towards the door, grabbing the car keys along the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said then snatched the keys from my hand. "My car." He informed me then kissed the tip of my nose before heading out to the back where his beloved lotus sat quietly. I followed him, a little dazzled but I snapped myself awake. "You fixed it up?" I shrugged.

"You owe me for the payments." I informed him. "Dinner tonight doesn't count." I slid into the passenger seat then watched as he elegantly slid into the driver's seat. He glanced at me then started up the car. "You weren't really serious about the fifty million dollars were you?" I questioned him slowly and he smirked, watching the road as he waited for an opening.

"Deadly." He answered quietly then sped forwards. I hurried to put on my seatbelt. Han drove out of town and I wondered where he was taking me until he stopped outside a really, really, _really_ expensive hotel and restaurant.

"You know you're quite a romantic for a government contract hit man." I told him as I stared up at the place, wishing I had a pair of gloves and some real diamonds. "But now I just feel tacky." As the car was driven away by one of the doormen, Han slipped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful." Okay, I'll admit, my heart did a little dance and I blushed. A lot. He looked behind me at my right shoulder then back into my eyes as we walked up the steps together. "How is it?"

"Healed over. I think there's a bit of a scar still. I can't really bring myself to look." I admitted. "Doctors pulled it out and patched me up, asking all kind of questions so I told them about this crazy guy driving a blue Lotus up the M4 being shot at by these other guys in a Land Rover and I got caught because I was on a bike and didn't see them in time to get out the way." I put on my British accent with a smile. "Then I hightailed out of there. With said blue Lotus."

I looked at his neck. "What about you?"

"Wasn't much of a hit. Those English have bad aim, a bit like you." I bumped him with my hip, shooting him a playful glare as we entered. We were led to a private table and I let Han order the wine seeing as I had no idea what it was he was ordering.

Looking around me my eyes were filled with starry lights from the chandeliers, candles and low lit lamp, casting the entire room, as large as a stadium, into a beautiful and mysterious atmosphere that blended with the gentle thrum of the band that played quietly and poetically on the raised marble stage.

I was so lost in awe of the architecture that for a while I did not notice that Han was simply watching me. "What? I've never been in a place quite like this before." I informed him with a slight blush and he smiled softly.

"You looked like a child seeing snow for the first time." Chuckling I looked up as our waiter brought us the wine, a fresh white cloth draped over his arm as he poured my drink first then Han's. He left us alone to decide what we were going to order. I looked over the menu, frowning slightly. It all looked so delicious and amazing, I wanted to taste it all but it was also really expensive.

"Han?" He looked up at me but said nothing. "Are you sure this is alright? I mean I'd be just as happy ordering takeout." I bit my lip.

"Just choose something Natalia." I completely forgot all he said when I heard my name come from his mouth. How was it that with just his voice he can completely bewitch me by simply saying my name? It was so unfair.

"Say that again." He sighed.

"Just choose-"

"No, just the part where you said my name." He raised an eyebrow at me but I leaned forwards expectantly so he spoke.

"Natalia." Tiny butterflies fluttered around in my chest and I blushed slightly. Why did I have to be the one who felt like a young schoolgirl falling in love for the first time? Wait, did I just say love? Oh crap! I hurriedly looked down at the menu and buried my nose into it.

We ordered our meals and I sat there, continuing to gaze around me until Han's voice brought me back to face him. "How long have you been an artist?"

"Since I was little. I always used to draw as a kid. Sometimes I'd make pictures out of my food and it would take me so long that it would go cold by the time I had finished." I smiled fondly. "My…my mom was an artist." Han gave me a small look of confusion.

"What happened to your mother?" Shifting uncomfortably I sighed.

"She took off when I was around five. She couldn't deal with dad coming and going so inconsistently. I don't think she was always…right in the head. Some of the things she did weren't normal." I told him, reaching back to try and remember an example. "Like one day she blocked up all the sinks and turned the taps on to flood the house both upstairs and downstairs. She told me she was cleaning." Swirling the wine in my glass I gazed down reminiscently at it, the dark red reminding me a little of blood. "She'd often attack him whenever she got angry, there's a scar on the back of his head from one of their fights. Well one day he came back to find mom gone and me all alone in the dark, crying because I was hungry."

"She just left you?" I shrugged, looking up at him with a hard expression.

"Could have been worse. She could have taken me with her." I shook my head then smiled. "But what about you? Tell me your story." Han leaned back a little, drawing in a slow, deep breath. So he began his story, from the place and date of his birth through all the events of his life. Some of them left me in tears, desperately trying to hide them so that I didn't draw attention to us. He seemed so calm about it all, even when he talked about his parents hurting him as a child.

Once he was finished our main course was here and I just stared at him. I couldn't believe half of what he said and I almost didn't want to but I knew that not a word had been a lie. "Wow." I breathed, blinking to force myself to stop staring. "You were one messed up kid, you know that?" He laughed quietly as I turned my attention to my food.

"You do not intend to become an agent like Moses?" Han asked after a moment but I shook my head, not looking up.

"I'm not much of an agent. My mouth is too big and I'm not all that discreet. I'm a specialist, I guess you could say. In butt kicking and seductions. Although I have got into protecting kids, recently. You know, rich parents who can afford half the world who sometimes need an extra pair of eyes on their kids?" Han looked at me blankly.

"I cannot see you having the patience for children." I laughed, covering my mouth full of food with my hand before swallowing.

"You're right to some extent. I can't stand snobby kids but I do love them, I'm actually quite good with children." I gave a little shrug as I filled my fork again. "Plus they pay pretty well. I was thinking of making that my business. Protection programme." Glancing around the room I found myself perfectly relaxed in Han's company. "Either that or I'll go into journalism. I have doors open for both jobs." Han nodded his head, putting his cutlery down as he finished his food.

"I hate journalists." Han muttered. "They are all too nosy for their own good."

"Why? Did one of them nearly catch you in the middle of a job?" I asked with a smirk which he rolled his eyes at.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I think you're lying."

"Stop it Natalia." I instantly fell quiet and he smirked victoriously as he found a weak spot with me.

"Don't you dare start manipulating me with that." I warned him as he leaned forwards.

"Natalia…" He taunted in a low, husky whisper, making me groan.

"I hate you." Lacing my hands together I met his eyes evenly, wondering what his week spot was. I began to twirl a lock of hair around my finger as I thought, running through a list of possibilities but I stopped when I realised he was watching me fiddle with my hair. Score! Found it. I gave him a small smug look then looked up as the waiter came back.

"Will you wanting desserts this evening, sir, madam?" I looked to Han who gestured to me, saying it was my choice. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. I was stuffed full anyway and I was starting to get a little tired. "Very well then, thank you for joining us, has everything been satisfactory?"

"Yes. Thank you." Han nodded as the waiter brought him the bill. I still felt a little guilty for letting him pay for everything. I picked up my silver clutch and slipped it over my shoulder, gazing around one last time before I felt Han touch my waist gently. "Come. I'll take you home." We remained in a comfortable silence during the journey back to my place. After a while though I decided the silence was too deafening.

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel." Han answered, glancing into his mirror before switching lanes. "Three blocks from where you live."

"Oh." I nodded my head. Summoning my courage I continued. "Will I see you again?" He smiled then looked at me for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yes." I visibly relaxed.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Oh that's really helpful. Are you going to do this every time? Just spring up randomly from time to time, take me out to some amazing place then not tell me how long I have to wait until next time?" His silence told me that I was right. "You're such an asshole."

"Just for you." He answered simply then slowed as we came towards some lights. Another sports car rolled up, I think it was a Lamborghini, and it revved its engines loudly at us, rolling down the window. "Let's see what you got punk!" The man shouted and I heard the blonde twig next to him giggling, obviously intoxicated. Han never even looked at them. "I'll leave you in the dust you Asian jackass, your piece of junk won't be able to keep up with this bad boy!"

"Wow, jeez, he's such an angel of manners." I frowned, wriggling in my seat. Slowly Han turned to look at me. A slow smile crept across my face and I turned to face the red light as it flicked to amber. The engine of the car next to us roared loudly and the blonde bimbo squealed, clapping her hands. Hey, at least I have a little more class than _that_.

The moment the lights were green Han was tearing forwards, shooting out in front of the Lamborghini and cutting him off. I heard a long stream of very unpleasant curses following us. "How rude." I mused bluntly then dug into my purse. "Show me something." I gave Han a pointed smirk and he chuckled, grinning slightly before chancing gears. The car suddenly spun around as I rolled down the window, arm sliding out with my small gun in hand.

Shooting a single bullet I pursed my lips as it hit the tyre, making both the driver and girl scream as the car suddenly jerked violently, swerving out of control as the guy slammed on the breaks. We turned a full circle then Han continued to drive. For a moment there was a loud silence before we both burst out laughing.

We laughed all the way to the next light where I leaned back, grinning then looked over at Han who was still smiling with laughter. Taking off my belt I leaned across and as Han's head turned towards me, I closed my eyes and kissed him.

I've never enjoyed kissing anyone as much as I did Han, it just felt perfectly normal and irresistibly amazing. My hands gripped the side of the seat as my hair fell forwards, tickling my face. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and pushed my hair back gently, leaning into me as I made a small sound in my throat, wanting more of him.

When I pulled away reluctantly to glance at the lights Han's hand slid around to the back of my neck and drew my lips back to his, shifting closer and tilting his head to the side to welcome me forwards. "Han." I murmured into his mouth. "Light's green." He sighed softly as we both pulled away. As he drove forwards I shifted back into my seat, pulling the belt across.

"I'm sorry." I said a little meekly. "I don't know what prompted me to do that."

"I'm not complaining." I chuckled quietly as he reached across with one hand to trace the back of his finger over my cheek then tucked my hair behind my ear. Suddenly my eyes widened and I clapped both hands to my face. "Oh god…" Han looked at me with worry. "What the hell am I going to tell dad?" After a moment's tension we both began to laugh again.

* * *

**You can tell trouble is just around the corner. Natalia, good luck telling your dad. I would not want to be you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So we're REALLY close to the end...but I don't want it to be :( I've really enjoyed writing this story, I just hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have. Second to last chapter, see you soon!**

* * *

Although not entirely reliable, Han certainly knew how to make a girl feel special. Because of his work he was not always sure when he would get a break long enough to come and visit me but whenever he did, he always stayed for at least a week and spent every moment with me. We dated secretly for about a month before I summed up the courage to tell dad exactly what was going on.

Sarah knew and she was completely on my side, which was a little comforting. I pulled up onto dad's drive then got out, running a hand through my hair as I inhaled a breath of courage. Then I went to the door. Before I even knocked the door flew open.

"Hey!" Dad beamed happily then drew me into a crushing hug. "How are you baby?"

"I'm good, thanks dad." I answered, hugging him back with a relaxed smile before pulling back. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure, you know you can just walk in." He informed me but I laughed.

"If I did that, you'd attack me as an intruder." I answered simply. "Remember?"

"That was an accident, it was early in the morning and I hadn't expected you." Dad replied defensively, chuckling as he led the way into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks. Where's Sarah?"

"Nat!" Sarah called out happily then flung her arms around me as I turned towards the sound of her voice. "Ah look at you, you get more beautiful every time I see you. Honestly, Frank, I've no idea how you managed to make such a pretty girl." She lowered her voice. "I'm guessing you didn't get your looks from him."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Dad spread his hands, knife in one and cucumber in the other. "I'm pretty good looking for a guy my age."

"Yeah…" Sarah teased with a grin, pulling up a chair for me to sit down at the table.

"You picked a good day to come over, I invited Marvin for a barbeque as well as Victoria and Ivan. They'll get here any moment." The bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sarah called then darted for the front door.

"Why didn't you invite me dad?"

"I did, I left several voice messages on your phone but you never picked up." That would be why then.

"Yeah, my mobile kinda got smashed to pieces and I haven't yet managed to get a replacement for it." Dad instantly frowned.

"Do you want some money for one?" I shook my head.

"No thanks dad, it's motivating me into finding _another_ job." Dad blushed which made me smile at him. "It's not your fault for what happened."

"It kind was." I paused before shrugging.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't matter." I lifted up my head as I heard Ivan's booming voice.

"My little mint cake!"

"Uncle Ivan!" I beamed, leaping up from my seat to throw my arms about him, laughing as he tickled my side gently then drew back. "Ah! Of course, we cannot forget…" He dug into his pocket then held out a little chocolate mint wrapped in shiny foil.

"Thanks Ivan." I grinned, taking it from him then unwrapped it, chewing on the minty flavour slowly as I turned to Victoria.

"Hello darling, how have you been?"

"I'm great thanks." I replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm nearly free from college which means I can start my own life." Victoria laughed.

"Live it whilst you're young. That's the best advice I can give you." She said then went over to dad to greet him. I turned to Marvin who was looking around suspiciously before he looked to me. He smiled.

"Hey there." He drew me into a hug, patting my back softly as he did so. "Did you grow taller?" I shook my head.

"No Marvin, you've grown shorter." He pulled back then looked deeply into my eyes.

"What was Natalia's favourite toy when she was seven years old?"

"Marvin, really? You think I wouldn't know my own daughter?" Dad groaned but I laughed.

"It was wooden katana that you had carved for me. You used old wood you had cut down from an oak tree." Marvin nodded his head, satisfied so I hugged him again then helped dad prepare the salad as he started cooking the meat on the barbeque.

"I thought you already had a job though." He said to me as he flipped over a burger. "You know, the one I arranged for you."

"Yeah but it's not consistent. Although they pay a lot and it covers my bills, I still need to work during the day to keep up with other things like groceries and a new phone." I explained. "Oh and before you worry, I managed to save the chip so I can put it into my new phone so calls and message will remain on the ghost line." Dad nodded his head, satisfied.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I stiffened slightly, halting in my chopping before continuing. I cleared my throat and tried to calm myself down from the worry.

"I uh…I have a boyfriend." Dad's entire body tensed and his charisma darkened considerably but he nodded his head.

"Okay." I blinked at him.

"Okay? What do you mean okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you felling alright? You're not even screaming off your head."

"No, I'm fine. Sarah has been talking to me and I've come to terms with the fact that you're not three years old anymore. You're a grown woman and you need space to grow and, if necessary, make your own mistakes and choices." He gave me a slightly forced smile. "Even if I hate it."

"I'll always be your little girl, dad." I informed him then bit my lip. "But I'm going to warn you now. You're not going to like who it is. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate him." Dad narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why? Who is it?"

"Me." I whirled around, dropping everything in my hands as I stared at the voice which had spoken out.

"Han?"

* * *

**Dun. Dun...DUUUUUUUM!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is" The final chapter! It's small I know but I'm hoping it's just a****_ little _bit funny, I did try :) I'm sad to be leaving this story now but wait...who knows? There might one day be a sequel...?**

* * *

Everyone was frozen in place as we all stared at Han, who leaned against the wall as if he had not a care in the world. I sensed dad shift, drawing up his shoulders. Suddenly I was very glad that he and Sarah had bought a very secluded house. At least there were no neighbours to call the cops on us.

Han looked over to me and a flicker of a smile touched his face, making me relax instantly. "Han…" Before I could even move dad had grabbed the knife I had dropped onto the table next to him and hurled it at Han. With a strangled yell I grabbed the head of lettuce and flung it forwards. The knife buried into it and was thrown off course, the lettuce hitting the ground and splattering apart. "Dad no!" I yelled, grabbing his arm but he was already striding towards Han, shaking me off easily.

"Francis this is not necessary!" Victoria yelled as Sarah screamed. Frank had grabbed Han and thrown him onto the table, shattering it completely.

"You're dating my daughter?" Frank half yelled at Han who flipped back onto his feet and moved to defend himself, ducking under dad's blows. Dad punched so hard at Han that when he ducked under the blow, he pulled himself off balance, allowing Han to kick him down with an expertly placed strike.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I leaped forwards and stood in front of Han as dad turned, making him pause. Han tried to pull me out of the way to protect me but I placed a firm hand on his chest and held my other hand up to dad. "Now just calm down." I glared at him. "Please." Marvin and Ivan both had their hands on dad's shoulders, pulling him back away from us as he slowly began to calm down.

Victoria and Sarah were standing, preparing to join the fight but I waved them back to keep clear of the danger zone. "You can't date him, baby, do you have any idea what he does?" Dad jerked a finger at Han who remained still at my touch.

"I do." Nodding my head I sighed. "I don't like it but I trust him when he says he does not kill the innocent. Han doesn't just kill anyone who offers some dollar, he takes down drug lords and terrorist leaders. Dad, please just listen to me." Dad shot Han a glare but nodded. "I know you only want the best for me but Han…he makes me feel special. I've never felt the way I do about anyone than how I feel with Han but, if you're really so against it, I'll walk away from him. If you don't trust me enough to make my own choices then I'll do whatever you want." It was a risky move, playing the pressure points I knew made dad twitch.

Han reached forwards and took my hand, winding his fingers in with mine and I drew in a deep breath, allowing his comforting touch to calm my nerves as I watched dad carefully. His eyes dropped to the movement Han had made and then to the place where Han now rested a hand on my shoulder protectively, preparing to fling me out the way of dad's fury.

Finally he shrugged both Ivan and Marvin off of his arms then growled. "You'd best stay for the barbeque then." With that he turned and stalked back over to the food which was beginning to crisp and burn. I exhaled with relief then fell back into Han's arms, letting him embrace me as I felt all tension go from my body. "That went well." I mused then turned around to face him. "But what are you doing here?"

"You told me you were going to tell Frank." He shrugged. "I didn't want you to do it alone." I flipping loved this guy. Smiling broadly I reached up with my arms and wound them around him, burying my face into his neck as he leaned his head into mine.

"Hey! You two hungry or what?"

"Starving." I replied with a laugh at dad's slightly agitated tone then pulled Han over to the table as dad set out all the food. I sat on Han's lap, knowing I was pushing the boundaries but I was so glad to see him that I didn't care about dad's unhappy expression. He'll get over it. I knew that deep down he actually liked Han and had deep respect for him. Guess he was just still a little overprotective.

Han reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, gazing up at me softly as I leaned my head against him. "Did you decide whether or not dad owes you that fifty million?" I whispered to him and he chuckled, which instantly made me smile.

"I think I found a better alternative payment." He kissed my neck then brushed his lips against my ear to whisper. "You." Arching an eyebrow at him I smirked then replaced my head against his shoulder, smiling dozily as his arms shifted me closer to him.

"You see Frank? They're absolutely made for each other." I could hear Victoria whispering. "The way she looks at him is how I look at Ivan. When he's sober." Victoria added with humour, making Ivan laugh.

"And the look he gives to her is exactly how I always look at my bunny, even when she is angry with me." Ivan said as he held Victoria's hand and they both smiled lovingly at one another.

"See it's not so bad. If there's one guy in the world who could keep Nat safe it's Han. Apart from you of course. She's in good hands." Sarah added helpfully, kissing dad to appease him a little more.

"Yeah." Dad sighed. "I always thought I'd be enough to keep my little girl safe and happy."

"What, stuck at home with dad when she's a thirty nine year old virgin? You really think that would make her happy?" Marvin scoffed. "You have to let the bird fly the nest sooner or later. Sooner makes it less painful."

"Thanks, Marvin." Dad answered sarcastically. "Well, no stopping her now. I could never refuse her anything. Not even when she was a tiny little baby. I mean, I still remember having to change her…"

"Dad, not at the table. In fact, not ever." I groaned, blushing bright red. "We can hear every word you're saying."

"I'm just saying. This is going to be a little hard for me to adjust to." Dad held up his hands in surrender but then he leaned forwards with a pointed look to Han. "But if you dare break my baby's heart then you better find yourself an army, because I will murder you."

"Understood Moses." Han nodded his head. "Just think, in a few years' time, I could be your son in law." Watching dad's face pale to a colour paler than snow, I couldn't help but burst out laughing and everyone else did the same. All save for dad.

"Over your dead body." He growled, pointing warningly at Han who smirked.

"Whatever you say, Moses. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Couldn't put it better myself. Thanks Han. Well, this is it, goodbye people! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews you guys have posted, its more than I thought I would get so a huge thank you, you guys have been amazing!**


	17. Notice for all Readers

**Hello everyone, guess what?**

**...**

**Natalia is back! Yup, I'm writing a sequel to 'The Great Seduction' at the request of all you amazing people. It is still a work in progress, however I have the first chapter up and ready so head along to find it and read the continuation of Natalia and Han's romance two years after the little Red Mercury incident.**

**I hope you guys will go check it out, I promise that I will try to put as many twists, butt kicking, guns, car chases and awesomeness in as possible, so see you all there!**

**Thanks again,  
Silver**


End file.
